Dream another dream
by Miss PurplePebble
Summary: Set sometime after second film. When one of Imohtep's priest is accidently ressurected, Evelyn's life is threatened. Does rick's previous life hold the clues to beat this new foe? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Summery: **The accidental re-birth of one of Imohtep's priest's, means Evelyn's life is once again threatened. Does the secret to defeating him lie in Rick's previous life? Set after the second film.

**Rating: **pg, for now, although likely to go up.

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me. (No matter how much I wish) They've never belonged to me, and I don't make any money from them. (Damn!)

**Acknowledgements:** ok, ok so it's not my Oscars speech, (yet!) but I would like to thank my boyfriend for supporting me in everything I do, and my wonderful beta reader for well, being a wonderful beta reader! (You know who you are Nakhti!)

I hope you enjoy this story please fell free to leave me any suggestions for what your like to see happen, and importantly whether you liked it or not. I adore receiving feedback! It keeps the tired cogs of my brain working. Lol

* * *

**Dream another dream.**

Rick walked down the corridor, his eyes wide with wonderment. He had been in a lot of Egyptian temples, but he had never seen one like this; the torches on the walls glowed brightly, so that there was practically no need for the one he was holding, and the floor's smooth marble was so polished he could have seen an unrecognisable reflection in it, had he looked. The walls were painted in brilliant gold with hieroglyphs that seemed almost alive. He didn't know where he was going but his feet lead him forward, almost as if he was a passenger in his own body.

He felt nervous but he didn't know why, and there was a great sadness in his heart that was very worrying. As he neared the end of the empty corridor, Rick's eyes identified two large men standing either side of a large door. Worried, he went to move for his guns but he couldn't get his arms to move. As his feet took him nearer, unable to do much else he studied the two men, who stood statue still. They both wore ancient Egyptian dress, with sandaled feet and relatively simple headdresses. Each carried a very large scimitar strapped to his waist.

As Rick approached, the man on the left nodded to him slightly and then moved out of the way. Reaching out, Rick opened the door and his feet took him in.

The guarded room was even more elaborate than the corridor outside; the sparkling gold walls were adorned with many precious stones, and at the centre of the large room was a large four poster bed. The opaque curtains around all four sides were closed but from where he stood Rick could see the delicate outline of someone lying there. Slowly he moved across the room and pulled the curtain aside. The princess was turned away from him, but he could see her convulsing ever so gently, and he could almost hear the tears running down her face. Although Rick did not know what to do, he moved quickly and instinctively. He knelt down next to the bed and lowered his eyes involuntarily.

Slowly the princess began to roll over, and as she did Rick gasped silently. An elaborate headdress sat albeit crookedly on her straight dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders. This framed her beautiful face, which was stained with a mixture of the dark makeup that had once framed her eyes, and her own tears that ran free. Although he wasn't aware of knowing this woman her face was that of someone he loved greatly.

"Oh, Menka," she cried in a language that Rick did not understand, and threw her self into his arms. Once there she began to cry more forcefully.

Holding her tight, Rick began to stroke her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"Nefertiri," he heard himself whisper in a voice he did not recognise.

XXX

Sitting up in bed sharply, Rick O'Connell gasped for breath. He was sweating profoundly and his heart was racing; he had been dreaming.

Evelyn rolled over as she felt her husband move.

"Are you ok?" she asked sleepily.

Rick was far from it.

"Yeah," he lied, "go back to sleep. I'm just getting a drink."

Satisfied Evelyn rolled back over as Rick slid out from beneath the silk comforter and planted his feet on the floor. Their bedroom was pitch-black, thanks to the large velvet curtains that hung at the windows, but having lived at the large country mansion for longer than he had lived any where before in his life, Rick knew the room like the back of his hand. Getting to his feet he walked around the end of the four-poster bed and headed towards the door.

As he reached the balcony of the hall, he paused. The dream had disturbed him greatly, so much so that his heart was still pounding. Ancient Egypt was supposed to be Evelyn's thing. Sure he had always accompanied her on all of her digs, but there was no reason to start dreaming about it. What worried him most, however, was the presence of princess Nefertiri. Last year they had discovered that Evie was the reincarnation of the ancient princess and although he hadn't believed it at first, he had been subjected to some pretty convincing arguments. Walking down the stairs, Rick could not shake off the discomfort that he was feeling. As he passed one of the hall tables, he picked up the letter there and began to look at it as he continued into the kitchen.

Sitting at the large table in the kitchen with a glass of water in front of him, Rick studied the letter by the moonlight, and although he could not read a single word of the curvaceous Arabic writing, he knew exactly what it said. As he stared at the letter he wondered whether it was responsible for the dream he had just had.

The letter was an invitation from the Med-jai leader Ardeth Bey- he had written to ask Evelyn to return to Egypt. Apparently one of the Medjai had found a necklace that Ardeth believed Evelyn would be interested in seeing. There was, however, a part of the letter that Rick didn't know about- the section where Ardeth expressed his belief to Evie that the necklace was connected with Imhotep.

Rick had been hesitant about accepting the invitation, even without the information Evelyn had withheld. But eventually, as ever, Rick had allowed his wife to talk him around, and they were due to leave tomorrow morning. Their bags were packed, and Alex was safely at school for the next couple of months. There really should have been nothing to worry the adventurer.

Nevertheless Rick sat in his large country kitchen and stared at the tattoo on the back of his hand- it was almost as if he could feel the mark on his skin. Ardeth had explained to him that the tattoo symbolised Rick's own Medjai calling, and once again after overwhelming evidence Rick had been forced to believe. As he sat in the dark Rick began to think about his dream, and hope that that was all it was; a dream.

"Are you nervous?" A voice suddenly broke into his concentration, and he span around in the chair to see were it had come from.

Evelyn stood in the doorway to the kitchen and shivered just slightly, as a cold draught penetrated the light fabric of her nightgown. She watched as her husband jumped, and found her concern growing. She knew that he had lied earlier, when he had woken and told her he was ok. Something was obviously bothering him, it had been a while since she had seen him so jumpy.

"Nervous?" Rick laughed falsely. "What do I have to be nervous about? I mean we're only going to visit Egypt and meet with our friendly Medjai- the guy who, every time we see him, someone or something tries to take you away from me. I can see no reason to be worried, no reason at all."

"Rick," Evelyn soothed as she crossed to him, touching his shoulder for a minute as she rounded his chair and sat in the one next to him. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Of course not," Rick nodded as he turned to face her, "because nothing ever happens to us, does it?"

Evelyn sighed a little and tilted her head. "Yes," she admitted, "things do happen, but we're still here, aren't we?"

Rick tilted his head the same way. "Yes" he replied, "but that doesn't mean I want to risk it again. You mean too much to me. I..."

"Honey," Evie interrupted, and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Nothing is going to happen." Although her voice was firm she was trying to convince herself as much as Rick. She had her own fears, centred mainly on the information that she was keeping from him.

Rick stared firmly back into her deep brown eyes. He wasn't convinced. He knew her as well as she knew him, and he could see something was up, but as he watched her shiver again, he realised now was not the right time to question her on it.

"Maybe we shouldn't go?" he suggested half-heartedly, and with a small grin; he knew what was coming next.

"But I want to," Evelyn whined and stuck out her bottom lip, knowing he was now teasing her.

Rick smiled and reached out to pull her into his arms and onto his lap. He loved her persuasive voice. "Oh yeah?" he asked as all thoughts of his dream, and the letter on the table, disappeared from his head. "How much?"

Evelyn giggled gently as she squirmed in his tight grasp. "About as much as I can," she answered ambiguously. As she had been talking Rick had started kissing the back of her bare neck, which he suddenly stopped doing.

"I'm still not sure," he teased.

"Rick!" Evelyn complained loudly, partly because she knew he was serious, and partly because he had stopped his activities. Standing up in mock anger she put her hands on her hips. "How dare you question my integrity! What exactly, may I ask, do I have to do to convince you?"

Turning Evie watched as Ricks grin, and eyes widened simultaneously, his face said it all.

Suddenly the outside kitchen door banged open noisily, and in stumbled Jonathan, his drunken grin disappearing as he realised the kitchen wasn't empty.

"Whoops," he exclaimed cheerfully and grinned at them.

"Jonathan!" Evie admonished, partly in surprise, and without removing her hands from her hips.

Looking from Evie to Rick and back again, Jonathan noted their serious looks and suddenly stood up straight. "Has something happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Not yet," Rick replied with a half-smile as he stood up and moved close to Evelyn. With a sudden movement he picked Evie up, and continued, "But we were just going to bed."

"Rick!" Evelyn gasped in surprise as her feet left the ground, but she protested no further, as Rick strode out of the kitchen.

Jonathan shook his head as he watched the pair disappear.

"I really should get my own house one of these days," he muttered as he grabbed Ricks water and followed them in to the hallway. "Hey!" he exclaimed loudly, however, as he got there and almost fell over one of the packed trunks stacked by the door. "Are we going somewhere?"

Already on the landing, Rick looked down over the banister at him. "Egypt," he replied simply. "We leave tomorrow."

Groaning, Jonathan shouted back, "Is that wise?"

Dismayed by everyone's negative attitude, Evelyn answered before Rick had the chance. "Yes!" she replied firmly from her husbands arms, "Nothing is going to happen."

"We'll see about that," Rick whispered to her as they disappeared into their bedroom.

Standing in the large hall, Jonathan sighed as he realised that none of the bags packed were his. "Well you're not getting rid of me that easily," he muttered to himself as he ran up the stairs and towards his own bedroom. "I could do with a holiday."

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: Come on people I know you're out there, so what did you think? 


	2. Bad news

A/n. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

**Chapter two -Bad news.**

As she stepped out of the plane the next day, having landed in Cairo, Evelyn smiled the smell of the sand that penetrated every part of the city delighted her senses. She loved this country so much.

"Oh Rick," Evelyn cried happily, "remind me why we don't live here."

Grunting as he piled the bags into their car, he turned to look at her. "Because," he began "we have a beautiful house in England, not to mention your work at the museum, Alex's education, and the small fact that every time we're here, you get us into trouble."

"But it's so beautiful," Evelyn continued as she looked around, and longed for the days when she used to live here. "And besides," pausing she crossed to Rick, who was now leaning against the car, "if it wasn't for this country and me being in trouble, we might never have met."

"You're right," Rick conceded and pulled her into his arms. "Maybe it has got something after all."

"God, you two!" Jonathan called from his seat in the car. "What is up with you, cant you put each other down for five minutes?"

"No." Rick answered simply and without turning he proceeded to kiss Evelyn. Jonathan just groaned and sat back. "Maybe I should get a car too?" he mused.

What with Evelyn's love of the country and their constant visits there, they had long ago decided to keep their house in Cairo, and that was where they headed. After depositing their bags and trunks into the hallway, Rick relaxed into his favourite armchair as Evie pottered around and tidied their belongings away.

"Why do we always bring so much stuff?" Rick asked as he got to his feet after watching Evie for a few minutes.

"Because we need it," she answered and continued to unpack some of her books.

Pulling a statue of annubis out of the trunk and holding it next to a similar one in the hallway, Rick just looked at Evelyn. "All right," she laughed, "maybe we didn't need that."

"Maybe," he agreed and dropped it back in the trunk.

Exasperated, Evelyn kicked the long leather sack at Ricks feet. "Why did you bring that?" she asked.

Picking up his gun sack Rick just looked at her for a minute. "Because we need it," he answered eventually.

"How many more times-" Evelyn began.

"Yes I know," Rick interrupted, "nothing's going to happen, but it's never hurt to be prepared before."

Evelyn's face softened; she couldn't argue with him there. Putting her books down on the table she joined Rick as he sat back down in their living room.

"So," she began, "what were you looking up earlier?" before they had left their London home Evelyn had caught Rick in her office flicking through one of her Egyptian research books.

"Nothing," Rick lied, "I was just looking for something to read."

"Oh," Evelyn sighed. She had been hoping Rick would open up to her; for the entirety of their long trip he had seemed distant, and it was beginning to worry her.

"What's this necklace you're going to look at?" Rick asked, desperate to turn the attention away from him, and hopefully dispel the tension between them.

"Nothing," Evie said curtly, standing up, uncomfortable with the attention herself. "Just something that one of the Medjai found at Hamunapt-" she cut her self short, remembering she hadn't told Rick that part.

"Hamunaptra?" Rick asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes," Evelyn answered matter-of-factly, and quickly headed out of the room.

Rick wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. Jumping to his feet he followed her into the hall. "Hamunaptra?" he repeated again. "As in desert ruins, guarded by the Medjai?"

"Yes." Evelyn repeated, picking up some books and attempting to put them away.

"Place where my entire garrison got slaughtered?" Rick continued, following her around the room

"Yes."

"Place we almost died trying to escape from?"

"Yes!"

"Place where you brought back to life an undead mummy who tried to take over the world?"

"Yes, yes alright!" Evie stopped still, and looked at Rick. "Maybe I should have told you."

"Maybe?" Conveniently forgetting his own deception, Rick was amazed by her statement.

"Ok definitely, but I knew if I did you wouldn't want me to come." Evie widened her eyes and looked sadly at Rick, hoping he wouldn't stay angry at her.

"With good reason!" Rick continued to argue, although he could already feel himself melting.

"I know," Evie said softly and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. "But I also know you won't let anything happen."

"I wont," Rick admitted. He felt the last of his anger flowing away as the pleasurable feel of her body next to his replaced it. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he pulled away from the incoming kiss. "This necklace?" he asked. "Tell me it's not his."

Knowing he was referring to Imhotep, Evelyn let go of her grip around his neck.

"It's not," she answered truthfully and with a smile, turning away, however, she quietly added information she hoped Rick would not hear. "But he might have made it."

"What?!" Rick exploded, and pulled her gently back to face him.

"It's rumoured that he might have made it from the sword Anck-su-namun used to kill her-self," Evie told him the information quickly hoping to get past it at the same rate.

Turning away now himself, Rick couldn't believe it; why did his wife have to get involved again? "Why?" Rick asked, deciding to put that very question to her. "Why do you have to look at it?"

Evelyn paused a minute, not sure what to tell him for the best. "Because Nefertiri was recorded to be the only person to have seen it." She opted for the truth.

"This just gets better and better..." Rick moaned, shaking his head. As he turned around slowly Rick was amazed to see not Evelyn but Nefertiri standing in front of him, clothed in a majestic golden night robe. Blinking, Rick was further surprised to see the room transform into the golden bedchamber of his dream.

"It's not dangerous," Nefertiri said in Evelyn's persuasive voice.

"Of course it's dangerous," Rick responded without even thinking, "you can't go to Hamunaptra, you're the princess!"

Looking at him strangely, Nefertiri walked around him. "But I want to see-"

"I know," Rick interrupted her, unable to control his words "I know you want to see your father's death avenged, and it will be, I promise, but you can't go."

"I must!" Nefertiri argued.

"You must not!" he argued back, and although Rick didn't know why he was saying the words he could feel the deep concern that drove them.

Nefertiri said nothing but began to stroke Rick's bare shoulder lovingly. Pulling away, Rick continued. "Don't!" he practically begged. "Nefertiri please, I don't want you to go. Imhotep will be there, and I don't want anything to happen to you, I couldn't stand it. I..."

"Menka, Menka," Nefertiri breathed the familiar word into his ear. "I am going, with or without you." Sighing, Rick closed his eyes. It seemed Nefertiri was as stubborn as Evelyn.

"Rick!" Evelyn's voice suddenly exploded in his head.

Forcing his eyes open, Rick stumbled forward in shock. Evelyn was there and he was back in their house. "Evie?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oh thank God," Evelyn hugged him tightly, and almost knocked him over with her enthusiasm.

"What happened?" Rick asked eventually, heading into the lounge, after she let him go.

"You don't remember?" Evelyn followed him, worried "You started talking in ancient Egyptian," she explained.

"I did _what_?"

"You did- one minute we were talking, and the next it seemed like you were talking to someone else."

"I wasn't talking to you?" Rick asked as he desperately tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"You were," Evie confirmed, "but what you said didn't make sense, so I called your name and you didn't respond."

Rick watched as Evelyn began to get upset.

"Hey," he said, soothing her, "I'm here now."

"Look who else is here," Jonathan called from the doorway, making them both jump.

Turning around, neither Evelyn nor Rick was surprised to see the large Medjai standing next to him.

"Ardeth Bey," Rick greeted him, and crossed to shake his hand

"It's good to see you, my friend," the dark Medjai greeted him warmly back. "But I'm afraid I bring bad news."

As Rick and Evelyn exchanged a look, Jonathan piped up. "Am I the only one that really hates it when he says that?"

Greeting Ardeth with a kiss, Evelyn quickly suggested the group move to her study, were they could all sit with comfort, and as they moved through the house Rick turned to Jonathan. "No," he said, "you're really not."

As the men sat in the chairs in the large comfortable room, Jonathan once again spoke.

"Okay," he said, "I'm guessing that when you say you have bad news it's not just going to be that you've run out of tea."

"That is correct," Ardeth admitted.

"Before we get into that..." Evelyn started, still standing against the door, "we already have an issue to deal with."

"Why? What's going on?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

Seeing Rick's uncomfortable gaze, Evelyn was suddenly unsure she wanted to share the information. Deciding, however, that perhaps Ardeth could help, she explained. "We were, ah...talking a few minutes ago, and Rick just started speaking Egyptian."

"So?" Jonathan asked, surprised it didn't seem like the biggest deal to him. However, he did turn to Rick and say, "I didn't know you spoke Egyptian."

"I don't," Rick answered quietly.

"Oh, I see."

"What did he say?" Ardeth asked.

"Something about not going to Hamunaptra to avenge my fathers death, and that it was dangerous." Evelyn tried to remember all that he had said, but what with it coming as a shock she had only understood pieces.

"Our father's death?" Jonathan asked, "but that was years ago."

"I wasn't talking to Evie," Rick admitted, finally sitting up in his chair and resigning himself to them finding out about his dream. "It was Nefertiri."

"Princess Nefertiri?" Ardeth asked as he leant forward in his chair, suddenly more interested.

"I had a dream about her last night, and then today when I was talking with Evie, it was strange- one minute it was her, the next Nefertiri, and I was saying things I didn't understand." Turning to look at Evie, Rick was upset to find she would not meet his eye. Evelyn was struggling with the fact that Rick hadn't told her about this first.

"This could be of great importance," Ardeth admitted. "Can you remember everything?"

"Yeah," Rick admitted, "but why is it important? It could have just been a dream." He desperately clung to the belief, until Ardeth spoke again,

"I think not my friend, for you see my news regards the necklace. It was stolen from my encampment yesterday, and last night somebody activated it."

"_Activated_ it?" Jonathan asked the question on Rick's lips.

"Yes," Ardeth admitted. "I am afraid Djeser-si walks again."

Looking once again at Evelyn, Rick now got the feeling she was the one who hadn't been honest about everything. "Who the hell is Djeser-si?"

"Djeser-si was Imhotep's highest priest," Evelyn explained before Ardeth could.

"Just for once couldn't it have been a good guy?" Jonathan sighed as he looked at his sister. "And you said no Imohtep."

* * *

A/N. You know the drill people; you've read it so review it. (Lol. Please!) 


	3. Not a happy bunny

A/N. Hey everybody sorry about the wait with this update but I promise to make it up and post the next chapter a lot quicker. Just a quick thanks to jax who with out this chapter still wouldn't be up. And to all my wonderful reviewers, Lucky fannah, Evie fan, Lilylnn and hypercaz. I love hearing from you guys.

Anyway...

* * *

**Chapter three-Not a happy bunny. **

Ardeth turned to Rick after a short pause. "My friend," he began, "could you describe the events of your dreams?"

"I err..."Rick looked around the room, unsure, but Evie met his questioning gaze and nodded.

"Go on," she urged him, eager herself to know what it was that her husband had kept from her.

Encouraged, Rick did just that, and described not only his dream, but the strange vision-like experience of today. He did not fail to notice, however, Evelyn's raised eyebrows and suspect look when he got to the part about Nefertiri's bedroom. And from that look he just knew there would be questions later when she got him alone.

After Rick had finished, everybody sat in silence for a few minutes, taking it all in.

"Is that what you were looking up this morning?" Evie asked, "The word Menka?"

Rick had commented that it was the only word that he hadn't understood.

Rick confirmed this fact, slightly sheepishly, with a nod of his head.

"Well, broken down," Evie continued, "_ka_ means soul and _men_ eternal, so 'eternal soul', men-ka."

"Well I guess everyone has to be called something," Jonathan quipped from his seat.

"That's it," Rick spun around, surprised, "it's like a name- maybe my name."

As he saw Evelyn nod in agreement he turned to Ardeth, and his satisfaction at having got to the bottom of one mystery slipped at the thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking, buddy?" Rick asked in a deceptively casual tone as he crossed and sat in front of the warrior.

"Well, it seems obvious to me that these dreams are visions of your past life, much as Evelyn's ones last year were," Ardeth stated simply. "I also think," he continued, "that it is no coincidence that you received the first dream on the night the chain of Anubis was activated."

"Hold on, hold on," Rick interrupted. Despite all the evidence he was still reluctant to believe they were involved in something yet again. "Tell me again why the dreams have to be real."

"The facts, my friend," Ardeth replied simply. He had been here with Rick before, and knew only the truth would satisfy him. "Princess Nefertiri was indeed at Hamunaptra while Imhotep was cursed, although it is not widely known. Also she did inhabit one of the most decadent bedrooms in the palace. She had two guards who followed her everywhere, and guarded her door every night, and it is recorded that they never spoke."

Rick folded- even he could see that these were things he could never have known, had he not been there. "Ok, so they might be real," he admitted "but I still don't see what that has to do with this Anubis thing."

Ardeth went to answer but Jonathan cut him off.

"Wait," he said, intrigued by part of the story, "why did Nefertiri's guards not talk?"

"Because they couldn't," came the reply. "After swearing to protect the princess they would have voluntarily cut out their own tongues. It was a way of showing their commitment to their oaths and their total loyalty- if they were mute they could never be tempted to betray their mistress," Evelyn explained to her brother, who with Rick just stared at her in amazement.

"What?"

"How do you know that?" Rick replied.

"I do happen to know just a little about ancient Egyptian rites," Evie reminded him. "And after last year, I might have been studying Nefertiri's life," she admitted awkwardly. "Although," she continued, "I wasn't aware of her presence at Hamunaptra."

Ardeth nodded his head. "It was a secret kept by the Medjai, a secret that pertains to our current problem; it was while Nefertiri was at Hamunaptra that she was alleged to have seen the necklace."

Finally taking a seat, Evelyn turned to Ardeth. "What was Nefertiri, doing there?" she asked, intrigued by her past.

Rick considered answering, but paused to see what Ardeth had to say.

"No one knows," the Medjai admitted. "The Medjai papyri simply record that Nefertiri was injured at Hamanaptra while in the charge of her two bodyguards. They died attempting to protect her, and their sacrifice is commemorated in a tomb in the Valley of the Queens, next to Princess Nefertiri's. It is thought that they were killed by some of Imhotep's escaped priests."

"Escaped?" Evie asked with interest, one eyebrow raised. And although she wanted to ask about nefertiri's tomb she realised now wasn't really the time.

Ardeth nodded grimly.

"It is another well guarded secret that the Medjai did not bring all of Seti's assassins to justice. Some of Imhotep's followers managed to slip away when the high priest was apprehended."

"So one of these priests was this Djeser-si chap?" Jonathan asked, desperately trying to keep up.

"Yes," Ardeth confirmed. "It was around the neck of this priest that Nefertiri saw the necklace- a wall carving in the burial chamber of her tomb depicts this man wearing a bright gold chain with a large opaque stone at its centre. It is only recently that we have come to understand who this figure represents, and that in commissioning this inscription Nefertiri was trying to identify the man who attacked her."

Standing up, Rick exhaled. "Ok," he said, "I think I'm getting the picture. So the Medjai presumed the necklace didn't exist for years, until someone deciphered the message on Nefertiri's tomb, right?" he asked Ardeth, who confirmed his guess by nodding his head. Rick turned and grinned at Evie. "Well at least it wasn't you this time," he teased

Evelyn pretended to look hurt before smiling back.

"What I don't get, however," Rick continued, "is why this Djeser-si is now walking around, and what it has to do with us?"

Ardeth sighed a little; he knew Rick wasn't going to like the answer to his question.

"The necklace," he began, "made by Imhotep, was named after Anubis because it was imbued with the power of life and death. If it was placed immediately on the body of someone who had died, instead of that person's soul entering the afterlife, it would enter the necklace, and have the choice to return to the wearer's body. According to Nefertiri's inscription, Djeser-si was wearing it when she struck him down."

"So Djeser-si's soul entered the necklace," Evie realised aloud.

Ardeth nodded in agreement once again

"And," Rick began as he paced the room, "this guy's soul was still in the necklace when it went missing?" he continued, not even bothering to try and pronounce the name again.

"Someone must have removed the necklace, before Djeser-si's soul could re-enter his body," Ardeth guessed and then continued his story. "However, last night when a younger, rather naïve Medjai in training tried on the chain, after thousands of years Djeser-si received a body to enter."

"Phew!" Jonathan whistled after a moment of silence. "I'm guessing he's not one happy bunny."

"No, in fact he killed several Medjai as he escaped the encampment," Ardeth further informed them. "There is one more thing..." Ardeth paused, unsure how to continue

"What is it?" Rick prompted, concerned

Taking a deep breath Ardeth continued. "It is believed that for his mind to except its new body, he is required to kill the person who was responsible for his death."

"The person who killed him?" Jonathan asked in the ensuing silence. "But that was Nefer... oh!" slowly he turned to his sister, as the realisation sank in. "Oh."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Rick announced loudly and crossed to Evie. "So, what happens if he doesn't..." he paused, loathe even to say it, "doesn't kill e...Evie?"

"His mind, unable to accept its new body," Ardeth told them, "will go insane."

"This is simple then; all we have to do is return to London, keep Evie safe and wait for him to go mad." Rick liked the sound of his plan.

"His madness," Ardeth continued, using Rick's words, "will not stop him; it could make him even more dangerous. He will not stop until he has achieved his mission. Once his mind has stabilized he is required to resurrect his master."

"Great!" Jonathan exclaimed. "That's all we need- old mummy boy up and walking again!"

"That's not going to happen!" Rick insisted loudly.

"I'm not entirely sure Imhotep would want to be awoken," Evie continued with Jonathan's train of thought- much to Rick's annoyance. "I mean, after Anck-su-namun rejected him at Ahm Shere he looked... well... crushed."

"He is not coming back!" Rick insisted again.

"There we go then," Jonathan interjected before Rick could object to the conversation again. "All we have to do is find Djeser-si, explain to him nicely that Imhotep's already been back a few times, and that he won't welcome the experience again. Therefore he's not needed and that he might as well leave Evie alone," Jonathan looked around hopefully, just to find everybody staring back with their eyebrows raised. "No?"

"Ok, ok," Rick sighed. Sitting down, he gave in to the inevitable. "So how do we kill him?"

"It is rumoured that he can only be killed by the weapon which preformed the action the first time."

"Great," Rick sighed again, "let me guess; Nefertiri had some great mystical weapon, which is kept under guard in some dusty, booby-trapped tomb?"

"Actually no," Ardeth informed him, pleased that he could at last deliver some good news. "The only weapon Nefertiri is recorded to have had with her at Hamunaptra was her royal dagger, which is-"

"Which is," Evelyn interrupted, "in the Cairo museum."

Jonathan and Rick exchanged a look of surprise.

"You mean," Rick began after a minute, "all we have to do is go to the museum," he pointed in a random direction, "and _get_ it?"

Ardeth nodded, as did Evelyn.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He stood up and crossed to the door.

"Rick," Evelyn called as she stood up, and crossed to him. "The museum's closed, and I'm tired. We can go in the morning."

Rick turned around to face her, and his will faded just a little as he saw resolve in her eyes. "I'd feel better if we went now."

"If we go in the morning, I can talk to the curator, and_ persuade_ him to lend it to us," Evelyn explained, and looked pointedly at Rick, "rather than whatever scheme you have planed! Besides, we're in no immediate trouble, right?" Evie continued, turning to Ardeth for backup.

"Well..." Ardeth attempted to answer.

"Exactly!" Evelyn turned back to Rick. "It can wait."

Rick paused as he looked in Evelyn's eyes; he recognised the determination there, and decided to give up without a fight. "Ok," he conceded, "but we're going first thing in the morning!"

Jonathan yawned and got to his feet "Well, if that's settled, can I go to bed?"

Evelyn smiled as she nodded. "Of course," she said as stifled a yawn herself.

Suddenly conscious of his presence, Ardeth stood up. "I should go. Let you all rest- you have had a long trip."

"That we have," Jonathan admitted from his stance by the door. Leaning down he kissed his sister on the cheek. "So I bid you good night." With that he disappeared through the now open door.

After some persuasion from Rick, Evelyn followed her brother and left the adventurer and the Medjai in the study.

After sitting for a moment in silence, Ardeth turned to Rick.

"My friend," he began, "you wish to ask me something?"

"Yes," Rick answered instinctively. "Wait, how did you...?" he stopped himself. "Never mind. I want to ask whether you will be staying here tonight?"

Ardeth paused.

"What I mean," Rick continued as they exited the study, "Is that I would like you to stay. I want to go out, but I don't want to leave Evie alone."

"In that case, my friend," Ardeth replied as he realised Rick was asking for his help. "It would be an honour."

"Thank you," Rick replied gratefully. Reaching for his jacket, which hung in the hallway, he added. "I won't be long."

* * *

A/N. . So you made it through huh? Well what are you thinking; you know the button to press to let me know. That little one down there titled, 'submit review'. Lol (grins) pretty please.


	4. A walk in the past

A/N. ok people I promised a quick update, so here you go. Never let it be said I don't keep my promises.

A quick welcome to angel1411 and a welcome back to little miss anonymous kiley. Also a quick apology to lucky fannah, sorry no Jonathan this chapter, but he will be back and just as loveable as ever, so please bare with me. As ever loving your comments Lilylynn and hypercaz.

* * *

**Chapter four- A Walk in the past.**

Half an hour later, Rick was walking down a dimly lit back-street in Cairo. He had a plan but he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it. Whether he did or didn't, the alone time was greatly welcomed; he needed it in order to get his head around what was happening. Having finally arrived at a place in his life where he felt happy, being plunged back into an adventure was somewhat disorientating. Two days ago he had been getting on with his life in London. Now he was back in Cairo, and at the beginning of a fresh adventure- an adventure he hadn't chosen- having flash backs of a previous life.

Digging his hands deeper into his pockets, Rick looked down as his feet carried him forward. And as he trudged through the filth of the streets, he began to remember his childhood, and the first time he had seen streets this dirty.

When he was about twelve Rick's parents had brought him to Egypt for a holiday. It was the first time he had left America, and he had fallen in love with the exotic location practically the moment he had set foot on the sand. As the month of his holiday began to come to a close, Rick had begun to feel more and more distressed about leaving the place where, for the first time, he had felt like he was home. His anguish had become so acute one night that, as his parents lay sleeping, he'd gathered all of his belongs that he could carry, snuck out of the guest house, and into the night. Knowing nothing more than that he didn't want to leave his new found paradise, he began to walk the streets. The further he got away from his parents the darker the streets had become, and the less certain he was of his decisions. Not one to back down, however, he continued walking until dawn, when tiredness had forced him to his knees. Crawling into a dark doorway he had fallen asleep, and spent his first of many nights sleeping rough.

As he reached a junction in the road, Rick lifted his head and studied the street sign, and turned into the street that took him where he wanted to go. Lowering his head, he continued forward.

Life on the streets had been tough for Rick, and he could remember many times, shivering in dark doorways the cold dessert night freezing his bones, as he wondered what his parents were up to, and yet still not wanting to go home. One day after a few months, Rick come across an un-attended food stall. With hunger knowing at his gut, he gave into temptation, and stole a loaf of bread. Unfortunately for the young Rick the stall holder had returned just in time to see his crime. After a brief chase through the streets, he had been caught and handed to the authorities. The Cairo police however had been at a lost as to what to do with him, especially when after many exhaustive hours of interrogations; he had refused to name his parents. Annoyed and unwilling to deal with him any longer he was sent to a local orphanage, run by what Rick now suspected to be Med-jai's.

It was while there he had received the tattoo that Ardeth believed represented his calling.

Rick was so caught up in his memories of the past that he didn't hear the running footsteps until it was too late. A man crashed directly into him, and sent him flying backwards.

"Whoa!" Rick exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

The dark robed man, who had been looking over his shoulder until he ran into Rick, stumbled backwards and dropped the bag he was carrying. Frantically he grabbed for it in the dark, barely sparing a glance for Rick, who was sitting on the pavement, somewhat shocked by what had happened. Finally turning, the man met Rick's eyes and froze.

Rick in his seated position also stopped moving as the man's face became clear. It was a face that was covered in Medjai tattoos, but beyond that it sparked recognition in Rick that he couldn't explain.

The man's face suddenly cracked into a smile.

"It's nice to see you again," he said with strong Egyptian accent, "Menka!"

Realisation clicked quickly in Rick. "Djeser-si!" he guessed aloud.

Djeser-si nodded slowly without removing his smile, and then bolted past Rick and down the road.

Jumping to his feet, with his heart pounding Rick raced after him.

Although running as fast as he could, by the time Rick reached the crossroads, the ancient priest had disappeared into the night. Stopping to get his breath back, Rick rested his hands on his knees. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his body, and although it felt good there was something bothering him. Thoughts of being powerless over his actions plagued his mind. The seemingly simple task of going to investigate the museum had turned into an unexpected encounter, which was, he realised as he thought about it, just another event in the ever growing list of things he had little choice in, and that feeling of not being in control was the very thing Rick hated most in life. Deciding not to be caught out again, Rick started to run back to Evelyn.

Sitting on the edge of the O'Connell's sofa, Ardeth Bey looked nervously from one side to the other. It was highly unusual for him to be so on edge while on watch, especially considering his life's calling, but there was something about tonight that left him feeling uneasy. Having been present on many of the O'Connell's adventures before, he was well aware that anything could happen.

Djeser-si's re-birth had taken the Medjai by surprise- something he really hated- as had Rick's sudden remembrance of his past life. Even though from almost the first moment he had seen him, Ardeth had known there was something special about Rick O'Connell, this latest development disturbed him somewhat. Leaning back, Ardeth began to consider what the next few days would bring-not just for him, but for friends.

**_Bang, bang, bang_**.

A loud sudden knocking on the O'Connell's thick wooden door caused the Medjai to jump somewhat clumsily to his feet.

_**Bang, bang, bang.**_

The urgency of the knocking alerted him enough to draw his scimitar before opening the door.

"O'Connell!" Ardeth cried as he saw who it was, surprised to see the man banging on his own front door.

Pushing his way in past Ardeth's lowered weapon, Rick slammed the door behind him and stood in the hallway panting.

"Is...is he here?" he managed to ask after a second.

Ardeth shook his head; he didn't know who O'Connell was referring to, but he could see the concern in Rick's eyes, regarding his answer. "No. No one is here," he answered quickly. "All is as you left it."

"Thank god!" Rick exhaled, relieved. However, a small creak from upstairs revived his concern. "You sure?" he asked, pointing at Ardeth.

Ardeth nodded; the creak had been the first noise he had heard in he last hour. "Your wife is safe," he tried to reassure Rick. "She is asleep."

Rick nodded and looked down at his feet. He knew he was overreacting, and he could feel Ardeth's eyes on his back, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, she was!" A voice suddenly boomed from the top of the stairs, making both men jump.

Snapping his head up immediately, Rick saw Evelyn standing at the top of the stairs in her nightdress and gown.

Looking up, and then quickly respectfully back down, Ardeth also saw Evelyn.

"What's going on?" she asked as she descended the stairs. "Rick, why are you wearing your coat? And Ardeth why are you still here?"

"Nothing," Rick lied immediately and crossed to her. "I...I just went for a walk."

Evelyn looked at Ardeth, who wouldn't met her eyes, and then back to Rick, who wore the same look Alex did when he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. "Right, so what's really going on?" she asked as she tightened her gown, and led the way into the living room.

Sighing, and tapping Ardeth on the back, Rick followed her. This was a conversation he had hoped to avoid. "I did go out," he started as he reached his chair and sank into it.

Ardeth, who had taken the pat as an invitation to join them, returned to perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Please," Evelyn began. "Please tell me you didn't go to the museum."

"I didn't," Rick assured her quickly. "But I was going to."

"Rick!" Evelyn sighed, more annoyed at herself than him; she should have known that he would have tried.

"But..." Rick continued. "I ran in to someone." He paused to allow the others enough time to wonder. "Our new friendly re-incarnated priest."

Evelyn, who had been facing the bookcase, turned sharply. "Djeser-si?" She asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "We kind of... ran in to each other."

* * *

A/N. So what did ya think? Huh? Huh? 

I don't just write for the fun of it you know, well ok maybe I do but knowing what you guys think is just as important, so let me know by reviewing, and remember;

**More reviews **_equals_** quicker writing **_equals_** quicker posts **_equals_** happiness all-round. **


	5. Broken dishes, bookcases and brutes

A/n. So we're back again for another chapter, yay!! A few new faces to say hi to this time, Mandi-solo, saiyuki123, Ann- glad your all enjoying it. Toni-Isis, lilylnn, angel 1411- your all far to kind, not that I'm complaining! Lol. You can be as kind as you like. Lucky fannah- as promised jonathans back, not for long however. Hehe (evil laugh) hypercaz -now that's what I would like to see politicians bumping heads more often! Oh and Jax's don't be so cheeky! (retrieves scary look from said Jax) ok ok, you can be cheeky and I promise I'll check with you first before posting, just don't hurt me! ;op

* * *

**Chapter five- Broken dishes, bookcases. and brutes. **

The next morning came far too quickly for Jonathan's liking. Sitting up he showed his disgust at the sun shining in his face by groaning loudly and stringing together a long line of expletives. After rolling out of bed and clumsily dressing, he made his way down the stairs. Unsurprised by the unusual situation he found himself in, of being the only person up, he made his way to the kitchen. He had heard Rick come in last night. Jonathan was asleep, but woken by the loud knocking he crept to the top of the stairs, where he overheard Rick's startling news about meeting Djeser-si. Not wishing to make a nuisance of himself, yet unable to turn away, he sat and listened from his hiding place. He heard Rick ascertain that Djeser-si knew him, or at least had known him in a previous life, as Menka. He heard Evelyn's concerns, and Ardeth's promise to look more deeply into the existence of Menka, then after Ardeth left he overheard Evelyn and Rick begin a conversation of a more personal matter. It was then that he had crept back to bed.

Standing in the kitchen, Jonathan wondered what he could do to ease the obvious apprehension that would settle on the house once Evelyn and Rick finally rose.

"I'll make breakfast," he said aloud to himself with a smile, pleased at how considerate he was being.

Five minutes and three broken dishes later he revised his plan. "I'll buy breakfast," he said once again to himself as he grabbed his coat and wallet and headed out the door.

XXX

With the morning heat beating down on him, Ardeth Bay rushed through the streets of Cairo and towards the O'Connell house. Irritation ran through his veins and quickened his heart beat. He was annoyed by the fact that he hadn't had the information he now held last night, when his friends had needed it. He was annoyed that he had had to spend the entire night negotiating with one of the elder leaders to obtain the information, and he was annoyed that the information he did have didn't hold all the answers he wanted.

As he rounded a corner he was surprised to see the very people he had been heading towards standing in front of him.

"Good morning," he greeted them warmly. "I have news."

"As do we," O'Connell replied with a face that told Ardeth it wasn't good.

Rising unusually late, Rick and Evelyn had forgone breakfast, left a note for Jonathan who was unexplainably missing and left the house at the earliest time possible, in an effort to get to the museum before it opened. As they left the house, however, a small Egyptian paperboy shattered their plans.

As she heard the shouted headlines, Evelyn froze

"Cairo museum ransacked! Many items missing or destroyed!"

Buying the paper before even interpreting the cries to Rick, Evelyn's heart sank as she opened the paper and found that what the boy had said was true. To say Rick was less than impressed when she finally told him of the latest turn of advents was an understatement, and although he hadn't said anything regarding his preferred plan of action last night, Evelyn knew he was thinking about it.

Quickly relaying their news to Ardeth, the three of them then proceeded swiftly to the museum. Upon arriving, however, they were stopped by a young museum guard.

"I'm sorry m'am," he began, addressing Evelyn. "I'm afraid the museum's closed today."

"I'm aware of that," Evelyn smiled politely. "But we are here to see the curator, Mr Nero."

"Who shall I say is here?"

"Mrs O'Connell," Evelyn answered with a grin, it still made her smile to hear her married name.

"Very well," the guarded nodded. "I'll tell him of your arrival." With that he disappeared inside the building.

As they waited for the guard to return, Rick began to pace impatiently in front of the glass doors that marked the entrance.

"So much for being simple," he muttered to himself.

"We don't know anything yet." Evelyn replied, trying to comfort her husband. She knew this latest adventure was unsettling him, and had she needed proof, the conversation that they had had the night before would more than suffice.

Rick didn't reply, he just carried on pacing silently.

Suddenly, and much to the relief of all of them, the guard reappeared and permitted their entrance.

Evelyn's face brightened as she entered the museum, she knew the layout like the back of her hand and she loved every nook and cranny. As she sniffed the air the musty quality of it widened her smile further, and transported her back to the days of when she used to work here.

"Longing for the past?" Rick asked as he saw the expressions cross her face.

Evelyn blushed and looked down quickly.

"A little," she admitted quietly and then suddenly began to hope she was talking about the same thing Rick was.

After they had returned from Hamanaptra the first time, Evelyn had temporarily taken up the post of curator of this museum, and Rick, who had been actively courting her at the time, had spent a lot of his time here. Consequently, if the walls or exhibits could talk the pair of them would have had a lot to explain.

"Mrs O'Connell!" A voice suddenly rang out. "What a pleasure." The museum's curator had left his office to greet the group. "I have eagerly awaited meeting you," he continued as he reached the group, then took Evelyn's hand and kissed it.

"As I have you, Mr Nero," Evelyn lied back. She hadn't even heard of this man before reading this morning's paper. "I do but wish it was under better circumstances," she continued.

"My dear lady," The curator continued as he wrapped his arm around Evelyn's shoulder, continuing to ignore both the men. "Any circumstance that brings you to my door, I cannot consider unfortunate."

"Mr Nero, you flatter me!" Evelyn giggled

Rick visibly stiffened as Evelyn laughed lightly; he knew she was putting it on, he knew there was no way she was impressed by the smarmy fool, but he still didn't like it.

"Shall we adjourn to my office?" the curator carried on, oblivious to Rick's reactions.

Evelyn heard the deep breath Rick took in as he heard the question, and she silently praised him for keeping quiet.

"Of course," she answered the curator with a smile, and allowed him to lead the way.

Only once outside his office did Mr Nero address Rick and Ardeth's presences. "Perhaps it would be best," he began as he opened the door, "that we discuss this matter in private."

Evelyn's smile tightened somewhat; she had just asked him what had been stolen in the robbery.

Rick stepped forward; he could only take so much of this man's behaviour. "Oh, I don't think that's-"

"That will be fine," Evelyn assured the curator loudly over her husband. Waltzing into the office quickly, she gave Rick only the briefest of reassuring looks as she shut the door behind her.

Rick stood stock still for a moment, breathing deeply and allowing his anger to subside. When he finally turned away from the door, he saw that Ardeth had taken a seat on the bench that adorned the far wall. Crossing slowly he joined the man.

After waiting twenty minutes, Rick got to his feet. He had had enough of waiting around like a naughty schoolboy outside a headmaster's office. Much to Ardeth's amusement, he began to pace again.

"What is bothering you my friend?" Ardeth asked eventually, after noting that Rick was starting to look more and more like a caged animal.

"Bothering me?" Rick repeated, sitting back down. "Oh, nothing much- apart from the fact that I can barely look at my wife without seeing a long-dead princess, and the fact there's some priest out there that wants to harm Evie- again!"

"Knowing your past can only serve to illuminate your future," Ardeth replied simply.

"Hmmm," Rick replied noncommittally. "But what if I don't-" His question was halted in his throat by the office door creaking open. Jumping to their feet, both men watched in anticipation.

"That is very kind," Evelyn was saying as she exited the office, "but really there is no-"

"Nonsense," the curator's voice came, "It would be my pleasure."

Seeing both their expectant faces, Evelyn nodded her head sadly. The movement was barely noticeable but it was enough for both men to have their worse fears confirmed; the dagger had indeed been stolen.

"Well then," Rick said, stepping forward, "we really should be going now."

"I think not," the curator replied with a confidence that immediately got Rick's back up. "You see, Mrs O'Connell has agreed to look over the crime scene with me, as well as giving me her opinion on my new exhibit."

Although amused by the fact that Evelyn hadn't granted this man the privilege of calling her by her first name, Rick looked at her with concern that what the curator had said was true.

Evelyn rolled her eyes slightly to show her own annoyance at the situation, but quickly smiled as the curator looked at her.

"Of course," she practically whispered, "it would be an honour."

As the small group traipsed through the corridors of the large museum, the curator kept up a monologue that no one was really listening to. Sensing his opportunity as the curator rounded a corner, Rick pulled Evelyn quickly to one side.

"Why on earth did you agree to this?" he hissed quickly.

"I didn't have a lot of choice," she hissed back, somewhat annoyed by her husband's attitude.

"You could have said no!" he continued, but stepped away and followed the curator round the corner.

Standing against the wall, Evelyn was troubled by Rick's behaviour. She needed to talk to him and it needed to be now. Racing around the corner after the small group, she was delighted to see them heading towards the library. As they passed an upright sarcophagus, Evelyn hooked her fingers under the lid, and was grateful to see it slide open silently. Whoever kept the library now, had obviously kept the secret door as well-oiled as she had. Leaning forward, she grabbed the back of Rick's shirt and forcefully pulled him backwards and into the hidden room. Barely having the chance to react, Rick stumbled were he was pulled and was surprised to find himself slammed against a wall in a dark room.

"Evie?" he asked loudly, and was somewhat surprised to find a hand clamped across his mouth.

"Ssshhh!" Evelyn whispered into his ear and slid the door shut behind them.

"Evie?" Rick asked once again but quietly, as the room was plunged into complete darkness. "What are you doing?"

Evelyn didn't answer, she just forced Rick back against the wall with her body and kissed him deeply. With her hot mouth against his Rick suddenly lost all thought of everything. Pulling her even deeper into him, the intensity of her kiss increased, and as her soft tongue slipped between his lips Rick forgot his own name. Forcing herself to move away as she felt his arousal grow, Evelyn stepped back.

"Rick," she said, "you're my husband, and it's time to tell me what's wrong."

His head spinning with excitement, Rick barely heard her words. "W...w...what?" he managed to ask.

Evelyn grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him down the corridor that widened into a small room, running her hand along the wall until she found a switch, which she flicked, and the room lit up. Suddenly smiling, Rick recognized the room.

"Your secret office," he whispered with a grin. "I thought the entrance was behind the Hathor bookcase."

"One of them is," Evelyn admitted, but resisted as Rick tried to pull her towards him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Rick shrugged, even though he knew exactly what she was asking him about.

"Rick," Evelyn groaned.

"Ok, ok look. I'm just fed up of having to react to things. I like having a choice in my actions, and lately... well I haven't."

"I'm sorry I agreed to the tour..." Evelyn began.

Rick just waved her apology away. "It's not just that," he interrupted. "Its just feels like we're one step behind at the moment, and that's not a place I like to be."

Evelyn nodded; she understood. "I know it's difficult for you," she admitted, remembering how hard it been for him when Imhotep had taken her the first time, and he had been stopped from acting and forced to react. "But some good things can come from the unplanned."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

Evelyn perched on the edge of the desk before answering. "Such as, what happened in this very office approximately ten years ago?"

Rick thought for a minute before this face broke into a wide smile.

"Alex's conception," he whispered.

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "We had to react to that."

"Yeah," Rick admitted. "We did." Although not entirely convinced, he definitely felt better. Reaching behind him, Rick flicked the switch on the wall. "Let's see how we can react to this," he added in the dark.

Evelyn just began giggling.

Standing in the library, Ardeth was seriously considering whether he could justifiably kill the curator, who was still talking incessantly about the museum.

The man's conversation suddenly changed, however.

"Have you met Mr O'Connell?" he asked.

Somewhat surprised by the question, Ardeth paused. "Yes," he admitted.

"I've heard he isn't a scholar, do you know if that is true?" The curator paused only for breath. "If it is true I cannot understand what Mrs O'Connell would see in him- she deserves someone who can converse with her on a higher level, not some some uneducated brute."

Ardeth smiled thinly; as the curator had been talking he had heard a small wooden creak.

"I think you'll find Mr O'Connell's far from a brute..." Ardeth began defending his friend, but the curator wasn't listening.

"I mean can he really expect Mrs O'Connell not to go looking for someone of a higher intellect?" Ardeth's eyes went wide, not only at what the pompous man in front of him was saying, but at the secrets being unveiled behind him.

"Do you know if her husband has accompanied her on this trip?" the curator continued, unaware of the scene unfolding behind him.

"Yes," Ardeth answered, this time with a wide smile. "I do believe he has."

"Mind you, if he is such a philistine, I'm sure he'd never be seen in such a place as this."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," Evelyn said loudly as she arrived behind the curator, making him jump.

"Oh, Mrs O'Connell!" the curator turned quickly, his smile widening at the sight of her. "Where did you go? I was worried."

"We were just studying the Hathor book case," Rick announced loudly from the other side of him, making the curator jump again. "Such interesting hieratics," Rick continued. "I do believe they pertain to a secret room, located somewhere within the building. Do you know of such a thing?"

The curator looked from Evelyn to Rick. "I...I err, no I wasn't aware of that," he mumbled, somewhat crestfallen. "Are...are you a scholar?" he asked Rick.

"Me? No." Rick admitted, shaking his head. "I'm just a philistine- isn't that right darling?"

Evelyn leant over and kissed Rick lightly. "Yes," she said, "but don't forget dear you're also a brute."

"Why of course," Rick replied with mock dignity. "And now I think it's time for this brute and his wife," Rick paused as he pulled Evelyn to his side, "to leave."

With that he marched himself and Evelyn out of the library, closely followed by Ardeth, leaving behind a speechless curator.

By the time they had got back to the house, Ardeth had filled in Evelyn and Rick on the crime seen that the curator had shown him while they had been _talking._ It was completely inconsistent with the newspaper report of 'ransacking'- nothing except the glass case that had held the dagger had been disturbed. The thief had obviously known what he was looking for. That fact, coupled with Rick's memory of the bag Djeser-si had carrying, was enough to convince both the Medjai and the O'Connell's that Djeser-si was the culprit.

"So, what does this dagger look like?" Rick asked as they entered the house.

Not answering, Evelyn's eyes went wide as she turned to shut the door behind them. "Well, it looks somewhat like that," she said after a minute, pointing at the door.

Spinning quickly, Rick's eyes also lit on what Evelyn had seen.

On the inside of the front door there was a note that appeared to be written in ancient Egyptian. Pinning it in place was a golden dagger, driven deep into the wood.

* * *

a/n. Wow thanks everybody,eight reviews for the last chapter, that's my record so far, my equation must have made sense. 

Not that I'm greedy or anything but how about beating that record this time round? As ever its in your hands my friends. I just say one more thing: pretty please with a cherry on top! ;o) Till next time. xxx


	6. A sibling story

a/n. ok so maybe the last couple of weeks weren't the best to try and brake my record in, (what with ff's updates) but you all helped and I broke even with a lovely 8. Thank you everyone. lilylnn, hypercaz, Mandi solo,angel1411 where would I be without you faithful few. A couple of new faces again, which all ways makes me smile quite a lot. Gen konbi, oh you make me blush, your very kind. Sekmet nice to met you. hiya rosie-bec nice to see you at last. your dedicated review of every chapter is very welcomed.

A few reviewers missing last chapter, but I guess that's to be expected, still just to say you are being remembered, lucky fannah, and Toni Isis.

And although it wasn't technically the last chapter I can not end without saying a special thanks to Djehuty for reviewing. I cant even begin to imagine the amount of trouble he went to, to find an internet line in ancient Egypt. May Amun watch over him and guide him safely home. (cant wait to see what he says about future chapters, ah Jax?)

Anyway onwards…

* * *

**Chapter six. - A sibling story**

Ripping the dagger out of the wood, Rick handed Evelyn the note, prompting her to run from the hall to her study. Sweeping the books from her desk to the floor, she spread out the thin papyrus, grabbed her glasses, and began to translate.

"_Menkaura_," she read aloud after a second or two. "_I see your family loyalties have not improved through the ages- your new brother is now mine, and if you wish to see him unhurt, you will bring me what I desire. This blade is no good, but then you knew that. I do not understand how you can still be with her after all theses years, but it does not matter. I know what I must do. I give you until Ra descends in five days time, to meet me in the city of the dead. She will be made to know her mistake. Until then, brother._" As she finished, Evelyn looked up with frightened eyes.

"Jonathan?" she whispered.

Rick pulled her quickly into his arms and held her tight. After a minute he looked at Ardeth.

"Brother?" he asked quietly.

Ardeth just nodded. "I think I can explain."

XXX

Lying on a cold stone floor, Jonathan began to regain consciousness.

"Oohh!" he groaned loudly, as the thumping in his head only got worse when he opened his eyes. "Last night had better have been worth it." He mumbled to himself and tried to sit up. The pain that shot through his arms as he tried to move sharpened his perception, however, and he realised this was not a normal morning.

"You are awake, brother," a clumsy Egyptian tongue suddenly greeted him from one of the shadowy corners of the room. "That is acceptable. You may sit up, but nothing more."

As he rolled around, Jonathan realised the pain in his arms stemmed from the fact that his hands were tied tightly behind his back. "I say," Jonathan announced loudly as he finally got upright, "this is far from acceptable! Untie me at once. Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh yes," the voice came again, "I know who you are, but…" The dark robed man stepped out of the shadows and into Jonathan's line of vision. "Perhaps I should introduce myself." The man paused and bowed, and as he did so Jonathan saw the Medjai tattoos that adorned his face. "I am Djeser-si, priest of lord Imhotep."

"Oh bugger," Jonathan swore quietly.

XXX

Sitting on the couch in the office, Evelyn held Rick's arm tightly. As exasperated as he made her at times, Evelyn could not bare to think of anything bad having happened to her beloved brother. As unreliable as he could be, he had been there for her many times in the past, especially when they had been growing up.

Ardeth's voice broke through her thoughts, however, as he began to explain how much difficulty he had experienced in obtaining the information he was about to impart to them.

"I did not recognize the name Menka, when you first told me of it, because your existence has all but been erased from Medjai history. The only name I could find was Menkaura."

"_Eternal like the soul of Ra_," Evelyn interpreted quickly.

Ardeth nodded in agreement of Evelyn's understanding. "The Medjai leader during the reign of Seti the first was Setep-Si-Enatum. He lived in the court of the pharaoh, and was the most powerful leader of his time. For many years he had only one son."

"Menka?" Rick guessed.

"No," Ardeth shook his head. "Het-si."

XXX

Fidgeting against his restraints, Jonathan was beginning to get bored. "I've told you," he repeated, "Imhotep doesn't want to be resurrected."

"You speak untruths, brother," Djeser-si laughed hollowly. "I know my duty, you cannot change that."

"Why must you keep calling me brother?" Jonathan asked, exasperated that his plan had not worked.

"Are you not Menkaura's brother?" Djeser-si asked, confused.

"Menkaura?" Jonathan repeated, confused, "Menka-ura… oh, you must mean Rick. Well, brother-in-law, yes."

"He was made my brother," Djeser-si explained, somewhat bitterly. "My father found him one day, crawling through the desert sand. Impressed by his strength he brought him home, and my mother fell in love with him. He became the son they had always wanted."

XXX

"So I was adopted?" Rick asked.

Ardeth nodded and continued to explain. "Setep-si took in the young child and brought him up as his own. He was trained in all Medjai ways. He excelled at all the disciplines, far out-stripping his older brother's achievements. One day, after the brothers had come of age, the princess announced that she was to take a Medjai bodyguard. Having grown up in the palace, the brothers became the logical choice. After all, they had often encountered the young Nefertiri, and her brother."

"Wait- why did Nefertiri need a body guard?" Evelyn interrupted. "I was trained in many fighting skills."

"I know not the answer," Ardeth admitted. "But Seti loved his daughter greatly, and when she expressed such a wish, he granted it. All the Medjai who wished it were given a week in which to impress the princess."

XXX

"I did everything I could that week," Djeser-si continued explaining to Jonathan, who by now was beginning to regret asking about the past. "I granted every wish she asked of me, I loved her so. _Menka_, as she called him, did little; he just sat by her side and they talked for hours."

"Let me guess," Jonathan jumped in, sensing his opportunity to cut to the case. "She chose Menka. Well, Evie would. So, you ran off and joined the priesthood?"

"Lord Imhotep presided over the ceremony where, yes, Menka was chosen. He helped me see that being a Medjai was being a slave to one's emotions, and that way only led to pain. I was meant for greater things. From that day, I never returned to my father's home. I changed my name and freed myself from my old life."

XXX

"So," Rick began as he tried to get things straight in his head. "Menka's brother Het-si became Djeser-si, who, after supposedly being killed in the Hamunaptra raid, has now come back via the chain of Anubis and kidnapped Jonathan."

Ardeth nodded his head.

"What happened to Menka?" Evelyn asked. She was confused as to why she had never heard of him.

"The night of the Hamunaptra raid he disappeared. It is thought that he could not face the prospect of striking down his brother. One brother labelled as a traitor, the other as a deserter- never before or since has such a thing been heard of in the Medjai community. Thus the whole event was struck from every record available." Ardeth finished.

XXX

"On the night of my lord's death," Djeser-si was continuing his story, "my loyalty was tested to the maximum. I was faced with-"

"Enough," Jonathan snapped finally. "Please, no more. Look, I understand you're evil, and sure that makes us enemies, but that is no reason to bore me to death. Now be a good chap and find us a pack of cards or something."

XXX

After an hour of intensive planning, Rick and Ardeth left the house to search the surrounding area for clues to Jonathan's abduction and subsequent whereabouts.

As dusk fell, however, and no clues had turned up, Rick decided to return home to Evelyn, who had spent the afternoon researching. Meanwhile Ardeth, who promised to send some of his Medjai to continue the search, returned to his camp and began some research of his own.

Rick was unsurprised when he returned home and found Evelyn in her study. Every flat surface was covered with an open book, and she was reading from about three at the same time. Not wishing to disturb her too much, he informed her of his lack of success in as few words as possible, and quickly settled into the other leather chair in front of the desk and began reading the book Evie handed him.

* * *

A/N. another week another chapter, so what are we think out there, u like? 

Tell me! tell me! tell me!

ahem excuse me the child in me just escaped but don't worry she's safely locked up again, So the adult in me will just say that I would appreciate any comments I receive.

Oh stuff being adult, review review review! ;o)


	7. Dangerouse behaviour

A/n. so here we are again, another chapter, and as ever this is the time to thank all you lovely people who review, as for those who don't, well I really don't have much to say to you do I now?

Toni Isis, lucky fannah so good to see you back. Angel 1411, Rosie bec, Mandi-solo, lilylnn oh you guys you do make me smile.

New peps as ever make me a very happy little bunny. so hello superstar54! Adele, I really would love to post quicker than once a week, but if I did I wouldn't have time enough to write. Lol.

Onwards ever onwards…

* * *

**Chapter seven. - Dangerous behaviour.**

The hall he stood in was so large that Menka almost had to squint to see the other side. On every surface that wasn't covered with opulent food or drink there were piles of golden presents, gifts in every shape and size. On every wall were dozens of flickering torches that lit the room and illuminated every painted hieroglyph, bringing them alive. The flames flickered off the jewels that adorned the hundreds of scantily clad guests, creating a thousand coloured eyes winking back at him, and yet even with all this to distract him, as well as the music that was playing, his eyes never left the one person he cared about.

Performing a Dance in the middle of the room, dressed in the most stunning gown he had ever seen, and surrounded by many admirers was the birthday girl; Nefertiri.

Suddenly a hush descended over the guests as Seti materialized. With the widest smile he bid his daughter come into his arms, and hugged her tightly. After a moment or two, he produced what was to be the first of his many presents to his daughter- a pure golden armband that was adorned with precious stones. Clearly pleased by the smile that appeared on his daughters face, Seti ordered the musicians to play on as he returned to his throne. Overwhelmed somewhat by the amount of attention that was on her, Nefertiri glanced around the room, looking for the one person who would make her feel safe. She knew he was there; she could feel him. Her heart quickened a little, however, when she was unable to find him.

Following her father back to his throne Nefertiri sat in her usual position, at a lower level on the right of her father. The pharaoh's presentation of his gift signalled the start of the gift giving ceremony.

Quickly moving forward, many noble families lay their gifts at her feet. Nefertiri accepted each of the presents with a smile, as she continued to look around. She was forced to pay attention, however, as her uncle appeared in front of her, carrying his own gift, and kneeled to offer it to her. Turning to her father to question whether to accept it, Nefertiri was unsurprised to see him nodding his approval. She greatly suspected that her father had picked her uncle to be her future husband, and although appalled by this she played along for now. Reaching forward to except the open gold box, which contained a rather large and ostentatious ruby necklace, she was surprised to feel her uncle's forefinger caress her hand. The forbidden touch sent chills through Nefertiri and she pulled away quickly. Realising his action might give her power over him at a later date, she didn't comment on her uncle's dangerous behaviour. Gritting her teeth, she masked her discomfort with an overly large smile.

Watching intently, Menka felt a familiar protectiveness rise up inside him as he witnessed the forbidden act. No one was allowed to touch the princess. Looking around quickly, he realised no one else had seen. His jealousy grew as he saw Nefertiri smile at her uncle, and not object- she was obviously pleased with his action. Looking away, Menka felt sick. He wanted to object but he knew he couldn't, and not for the first time he cursed his job.

As she snapped her head away from her uncle's gaze, Nefertiri's eyes finally lit on what she had been looking for.

Slowly Menka began to finger the small wooden box hidden in his robes. He also had a present for Nefertiri, although after having seen what she had received from others, he was having second thoughts about giving it to her.

Looking up at a sudden change in the music, Menka felt his heart jump into his throat; Nefertiri was no longer on the stage, in fact, she was nowhere to be seen. Panic set in as he scanned the room and couldn't find her.

The hand that landed on his shoulder made him jump, as did the soft one that clamped across his mouth and dragged him behind a curtain.

"Nefertiri," his whispered, half out of relief as her smiling face came into view. Quickly remembering his position, he lowered his eyes. "Is there something I can do for you, my princess?"

Nefertiri just laughed lightly and quietly; she wasn't any more keen on giving away her hiding place than Menka was. "Yes Menka, look at me."

Looking up, he smiled again. Menka was well aware that the princess allowed him many privileges in private, but he wasn't sure if she counted hiding behind a heavy curtain at her own birthday party as such.

"I wanted to see you," Nefertiri continued once she could finally look in his eyes. "I was lonely."

Menka restrained himself from gasping. How could she be lonely when she had been surrounded by so many people?

"You had your uncle," he answered, unable to drive the image of her and the man sharing an intimate moment.

Nefertiri laughed again, as she realised Menka must have witnessed the caress. "Him? He is no one- it was you I wanted."

"I…I have a present for you," Menka stuttered as he desperately tried to keep hold of his own impulses.

Nefertiri's heart leaped as he produced the wooden box. She knew that whatever was in it would be the most precious gift she would receive today. Reaching out with a shaking hand she took it from him and slowly began to open the lid, and as she finally saw her gift, her mouth fell open. She was speechless.

"I know it's not much," Menka apologised, immediately interpreting her reaction badly. "I just made it so..."

He didn't get to finish, as Nefertiri threw herself at his hard chest and held on tight.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

Menka felt as if his heart stopped in his chest as he held the princess tight in a dangerous clinch. The box held a delicate gold chain, and from it hung a large sun pendant. Many wavy rays emanated out from the central disc, each one ending in a razor point. It was the emblem often used to represent the god Ra, the god that Menkaura's name paid homage to.

Only as a man's voice became louder and he neared the curtain did the pair pull apart from one another.

"Will you put it on for me?" She whispered after staring deeply into his eyes. She turned her back after he nodded a response.

Taking the chain out of its box, Menka reached around Nefertiri's slender neck and lay it against her skin as he fastened it. Trailing his fingertips across her bare shoulders, he felt her tremble under his touch.

"You never need to be lonely," he purred, his lips brushing her earlobe as he spoke. "I will always watch over you and keep you safe- as will this," he said, running his hand over her shoulder and down her chest until it covered the large pendant he had just hung there.

"I shall never take it off," she promised faithfully, and clasped her small hand over his.

Spinning her around in his arms Menka could resist no longer, and as the princess's back hit the wall he kissed her. Their lips burning a memory onto each other that would last a lifetime Finally allowing themselves to acknowledge the passion that ran through both of them. Time stood still and the world crumbled around them as the kissed deepened.

_If this spells death,_ Menka realised, _then let me die._

"Nefertiri!" A voice suddenly boomed around the hall, finally breaking the lovers' spell. "NEFERTIRI!"

Realising too late that the music had stopped, they froze in each other's arms, their eyes reflecting each others' fright. "Pharaoh," she whispered in realisation.

Moving quickly and in fear for his love, Menka spun away from the wall and pulled the princess around. "Go," he prompted and pushed her gently towards the curtain. "Go!"

Still shaking with the excitement of the passion she had just experienced, Nefertiri didn't move.

Sensing her incapability, Menka leant forward again and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm with you," he whispered into her ear, and then pushed her forcefully through the curtain.

Stumbling back into a world she did not want to be in, Nefertiri grabbed the pendant around her neck instinctively for comfort as hundreds of eyes turned to her. Forcing a smile onto her face, and elegance into her stance, she began towards her father.

Throbbing from head to foot, Menka held his breath, and only released it as the musicians began to play again.

XXX

Sitting up, Rick gasped for breath. He had been dreaming- again! Moving quickly, he grabbed the book that was sliding off his lap and placed it quietly on the desk that his head had been resting on. Looking around he realised he wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep; Evelyn lay hunched in her chair, her head resting on the couple of books she had last been working from. Crossing to her slowly so as not to wake her, Rick looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. None of the worries that plagued her waking hours showed on her face. Deciding not to wake her, Rick slid his arms around her and scooped her up into his arms. Gently he carried her to their bedroom.

Returning to the library after fighting the strong urge to lay with his beautiful wife, Rick finally noticed that dawn was breaking. Remembering Ardeth's promise to return, Rick once again left the study to unlatch the front door. He did not want Evelyn disturbed before she had to be. After returning again to the library, he sat in Evelyn's seat and began researching the distinctive necklace that he had seen in his dream.

An hour or so after he began, Rick looked up- he had heard something move. Listening intently now, he heard two sets of unrecognisable footsteps entering the library.

"I'm telling you now," Rick began without turning around, "you had better have good reason for being in my house."

* * *

A/n. ok so maybe not the chapter that everyone was expecting, but still one of my favourites so far anyway, What do** you **think? If you don't review, I don't know? It that simple. And you wouldn't want me to be all sad and not knowing now would you, would you?

Oh you would? Well that's just mean, I'm thinking I'm going to cry!

Until next time ;o) pp


	8. The red and black and the black and blue

**A/n. **good evening class, and how are we all today? Good good, let me just take the register.( Shuffles papers, and puts on glasses)

Rosie-bec? Present as all-ways. Jax? Pulling faces at the back of the class. Lilylnn? Oh first in, you get a star. Toni-Isis? Oh you can have a star too. Hypercaz? Superstar54? Adele? Mandi-solo? All Present my my I am feeling honoured. Ten reviews in total, that's another record. New students this time crooked pen, and allstar54, welcome hope to hear lots more from you.

Aw so absent this week are, Angel 1411 and lucky fannah. Well hope to hear from you soon guys.

Anyway on with the class…

* * *

**Chapter eight. - **

**The red and black, and the black and blue.**

Sitting in his dark dungeon, Jonathan fidgeted about uncomfortably; sleep was definitely off the agenda. For the last couple of hours he had been working the rope around his wrists, loosening it bit by bit, and now that his thumbs could move freely it was time for his party trick. He began to push his thumb against his palm repeatedly, and as he rubbed it he could feel the bone becoming loose. Wincing, for he knew the pain was coming, he forced his first metacarpal out of its socket.

"Bloody hell!" he swore loudly. It had been a while since he had dislocated his thumb, and he had forgotten how much it hurt. Despite the pain, the trick had achieved its goal; with his right hand now significantly narrower it easily slid out of the tight bond, allowing room for his other hand to also slide free. Rubbing his hand furiously, Jonathan gritted his teeth as he popped the bone back into place. Standing up he began to stretch his legs.

"Small-hands Carnahan strikes again," he grinned.

As he walked around the room, Jonathan began wondering how to get through the locked and guarded door that stood at the top of a small flight of wooden steps. Memories of his childhood, and how he used to scare Evie in their parents old basement, suddenly flashed through his mind, and he had an idea. Moving behind the steps he coughed gently to clear his throat, and began to shout.

"ERM, excuse me! I've got free and I'm thinking of escaping!" Pausing as he heard frantic movement from the other side of the door, Jonathan smiled. Sure enough, within a couple of minutes the door creaked opened and sent a shaft of bright light shining into the darkness. Heavy footsteps began quickly down the creaky stairs and Jonathan held his breath. Reaching through the steps with a now bruised hand, he grabbed the guard's ankle as he saw his foot land and pulled with all his strength.

Moments later, as he stood over the unconscious man lying at the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan grinned again; he was pleased at his ingenuity. "And next time," he continued the lecture he was giving the guard, "don't run!"

Stepping over the body, he began up the stairs and out into the main body of the house. Creeping along the corridors, he was pleasantly surprised not to meet another guard. After taking a couple of wrong turns, Jonathan found himself approaching what he believed to be the front door, but as he reached for the door handle, he suddenly became aware of voices emanating from the room on his right. Unable to resist, he moved closer and listened against the door.

XXX

In the library at the O'Connell's house, the first man's momentum sent him rolling over his opponents' back as he ran at him. Falling heavily from the desk he had landed to the floor, books and paper flew everywhere as his sword slipped from his grasp.

"You're going to regret coming here," Rick swore over him.

"I think not," he grinned back with a thick accent, as he saw his partner approach. His smile quickly disappeared, however, as Rick thrust his elbow backwards and straight into his partner's abdomen, without even looking.

Reeling backwards the second trespasser fell to his knees. Bent double and breathless, he looked up and watched Rick pull his partner to his feet.

"I- I…ha…have a message for you," the robed man choked out as his back hit the wall and Rick's hand tightened around his throat.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Quickly looking over his shoulder to check the position of the other intruder, Rick slammed the man against the bookcase again. "Well?" he asked.

Reaching into his robe the kneeling man unsheathed a dagger.

XXX

In the office of the Djeser-si's house in Cairo, a red and black robed man was speaking to his master.

"I have done as you wished; two messengers have been sent to the O'Connell's house."

Turning away from the window, Djeser-si smiled.

"You have done well, Shu-nah. From what I hear you are a great credit to your brother."

Shu-nah bowed his head respectfully at the mention of his older brother- one of the previous leaders of the Onuris. The Onuris tribe descended from the only priest to have escaped from Hamunaptra- the one who had removed the necklace from Djeser-si's dead body. Fearful of being caught by the Medjai, however, he had hid it at Hamunaptra and made his escape, then spent the rest of his life trying to retrieve the precious artefact.

"I wish he were here to see you, my lord. It was the greatest day of his life when prince Imhotep was reincarnated." Shu-nah was as eager to share the memories as he was the status his brother had earned.

"Loch-nah's sacrifice will have been rewarded, in the afterlife." Djeser-si reassured his follower. Although he did not like the man, he knew he would need the help of the Onuris in achieving his aim.

"Loch-nah?" A hushed voice repeated, and the two men in the office looked at each other. Neither of them had spoken.

XXX

"Rick!" Evelyn's voice rang around the library. The noise of the fight had woken her, and jumping quickly from her large bed, she ran down the stairs just in time to see the second intruder take aim with his knife.

Spinning as he heard her voice, Rick moved out of the way just in time to see the dagger fly above his shoulder and embed itself in one of Evelyn's books on the shelf.

"No! Evie screamed again with yet more distress in her voice.

"That's the kind of message I don't need," Rick growled at the man he still held.

Turning quickly, Evelyn grabbed the Anubis statue- the one that Rick had teased her about the day they had arrived- from the hall table, and threw it with deadly accuracy across the room. The heavy statue found its mark, hitting the still kneeling man squarely on the side of his head and knocking him unconscious. Running to his slumped body, she kicked him several times with her stockinged foot.

"Evelyn dear," Rick called, surprised by the ferocity of her attack. "I'm ok."

"I know," Evie replied, finally looking up through her tussled hair. "But the only remaining copy of the Hotem codex is far from it!" As she spoke she pointed at a large textbook which now had a knife handle sticking out of its spine.

With surprise in his eyes, Rick looked at the book, and then at his wife. Finally he shook his head, and then the man. "Ok" he began, once again addressing his prisoner. "Now unless you want me to set her on you, you'd better start talking!"

XXX

Realising he had been heard from the barked order that came from Djeser-si, Jonathan spun quickly around in a circle, wondering what to do. He didn't have time to pick the front door's lock, so he scurried back along the corridor he had came from and began looking for a hiding place. Looking over his shoulder as he heard the door burst open and the footsteps behind him became louder, he ran around the corner and straight into the chest of his former guard. Looking up, Jonathan for the first time noticed the black and red robes that identified the man as an Onuris. He also saw the cuts and grazes the man had received from when he had fallen.

"Oh, hello old chap," Jonathan grinned wildly. "It's nice to see you up and about, but I really must be going." He turned quickly and attempted to walk away, but he was pulled back roughly as the guard behind him grabbed his collar. "I say," Jonathan gasped in surprise, just as Djeser-si and whom he guessed to be Shu-nah, rounded the corner.

"Not leaving?" Djeser-si asked in his deep voice.

"Well actually," Jonathan began, "I do have some rather important business to attend to, so..." he trailed off as Djeser-si turned his back and began to walk away, only pausing to shout an order.

"Deal with him."

Shu-nah stepped forward and spoke quickly in Egyptian to the guard that held Jonathan, dismissing him from their presence. Grabbing hold of Jonathan himself, he began walking him towards the dungeon door.

"You know," Jonathan began talking again, "when Rick and Evie find out you lot didn't all die at Ahm Shere like Loch-nah…"

Shu-nah spun Jonathan roughly around to face him, anger etched on his face. "_You_ were in Ahm Shere?" he barked.

Jonathan froze, and began to wish he had learned how to keep his mouth shut.

XXX

Having thrown the conscious warrior into one of the chairs, Rick and Evelyn set about tying the man down. As he tightened his last knot, Rick once again became aware of footsteps approaching. Looking up, he caught Evelyn's eye and realised that she too had heard them. Both of them moved silently around the room; Rick grabbed the sword his attacker had dropped and Evelyn once again retrieved the Anubis statue, and held it high above her head. Both of them tensed as the footsteps came closer and closer until they could see who it was.

Breathing out heavily with a laugh Rick grinned.

"You know Ardeth, sneaking up on people isn't always wise."

Smiling just slightly, Ardeth nodded a greeting as he took in weapons held by the O'Connell's, and the state of their library.

"I see you have had a busy night," he replied.

"Yeah," Rick replied non-committally, as he lowered his sword and turned back to the prisoner.

Stepping forward, Ardeth noticed the restrained man and, more importantly, his clothes.

"Onuris," he groaned.

Looking up, the man met Ardeth's eyes and his face contorted with a look of hatred.

"Medjai!" he swore.

"Great," Rick began as he stepped into the intruders eye line, "now we all know who we all are, maybe its about time you gave us this message."

"My master wishes you to know how very serious he is in regards to your brother."

"Jonathan?" Evelyn gasped and surged forward, grabbing the man's robes. "Is he ok?" she demanded as she shook him.

"For now," the man grinned, "but he will only remain that way if you do as the chosen one asks."

"Find some weapon, right?" Rick asked, to which the man just nodded. "Ok, now for the million dollar question," he continued, as Evelyn let go and moved out of the way. "Where?"

"Perhaps you should ask your Medjai friend, they know more than they reali-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his chest. The others in the room followed his eyes, and were as surprised as him to see a dagger protruding from him.

Spinning around they all saw the previously unconscious man standing by the door.

"You said to much, my friend," he whispered, and then bolted out of the open door.

Acting immediately, both Rick and Ardeth ran to the front door. Despite their speed, however, the man had disappeared into the busy street. As they re-entered the house and then the library, they saw Evelyn leaning over the now slumped mans body.

"He's dead," Evie answered their un-asked question with a cool tone. She turned around, her faced etched with worry. "So I'm truly hoping he was correct, and you do know something," she addressed the Medjai.

Ardeth nodded.

"I believe I do."

XXX

Jonathan lay on the cold concrete floor of his dungeon, his life blood flowing from a shocking looking wound on his head. His feet lay twisted unnaturally on the bottom step, but he neither had the strength or the inclination to move. Pain coursed through every part of him, his ribs stung every time he attempted to breathe, and he could not even bare to attempt to open his eyes.

He could feel the urge to cough growing deep inside his chest as yet more of his coppery tasting blood ran down his throat. Unable to deny it any longer he forced the breath from his lungs, and dived head first into the welcoming black of unconsciousness born from the wave of excruciating pain that resulted from his actions.

"Don't trip!" A spiteful voice called from the top of the stairs, as the door slammed on Jonathans limp and broken body.

* * *

A/n. hmm so now we have a problem shall I leave this chapter as the last one for this year, or do you want another before Christmas? As ever let me know your thoughts by reviewing. You never know if you do you might find something extra in your stocking this year, I have very high up connections you know. 

Until next time ;o) pp


	9. Messing about on the river

A/n. okay guys a big big sorry from me, I know I tempted you with the idea of another chapter before Christmas, and I really did mean for it to happen but you know how life has a habit of getting in the way sometimes. Anyway I hope all you out there had a nice holiday. I did as your lovely reviews beat my best record again, and a few of you out there even reviewed some of my other fics, which was a very nice present. :o)

Role call time;

New people; _orlando-is-a-hottie, _I must agree he is. _Lizzie _my regular posting day is Thursday, (but more about that later) _Opui, _short but sweet. _poppylena,_ wow I am honoured to hear from you. I hope you hear from all of you again.

Old faithful ; _lucky fannah_ so pleased and relieved you liked the last chapter, I wondered how you would react. _allstarz808, _yes yes I am evil (hangs head in shame) _lilylnn, _sorry. _Mandi-solo _I will I will. _hypercaz, _see allstartz comment, Lol. _rosie-bec, _thank you thank you for my beautiful chrisssy present. _Toni Isis. _I do appreciate the quoted lines really I do, it does make me smile. _superstar54, _I've had a word with miss Jax and she's promised she wont… (looks over shoulder, Jax pulling faces again.) long suffering sigh, oh don't look at me I cant control her. ;op

**Oh yes by the way there's a note on my bio in regards to posting times, please check it out.**

Well I guess you waited long enough, so onwards………

* * *

**Chapter Nine.- Messing about on the river.**

Evelyn stood on the east bank of the Nile and looked out across the busy Giza port. It was just coming up to midday, and hundreds of traders were busy bustling around in anticipation of when the next steamer would unload its passengers, and they would have a chance to sell their wares. Ever since Rick and Ardeth's disappearing act a few moments ago, Evelyn had already been offered more food than she could ever hope to eat in her lifetime. Eventually relenting, she bought some fruit for the journey. Sighing now, she looked around again, and was relieved to finally see her husband returning with a smile on his face.

"We have a boat!" he announced loudly as he reached her side.

Evelyn looked confused. Although she had packed a small travelling bag at Ardeth's request, she hadn't expected to be sailing.

"A boat?" she repeated. "Why do we need a boat?"

Rick shrugged. "Because Ardeth said we needed one." Seeing that his wife was unconvinced he picked up her bag and continued. "Come on, he's at dockside and he said he'll explain all."

Evelyn watched as Rick enthusiastically strode away, and smiled. She loved seeing him in adventurer mode.

XXX

"Its… its…" Evelyn stumbled, speechless as her eyes finally saw the boat Rick had spoken of. "It's a fishing boat."

"It's a Dhow," Rick smiled.

"That is _not_ a Dhow!" Evelyn argued.

"Of course it is- it's flat bottomed boat made from wood, and ok the sail is a little on the small side, but its got a good engine and it will get us were we want," Rick continued.

Evelyn looked at Ardeth. "What do you think?" she asked

Ardeth shrugged. "Well at least its not a plane."

XXX

"So?" Rick asked as he started the small engine, after finally convincing his companions that the ship was safe and helping them board. "Where to?"

"We go south," Ardeth informed him, "to the Valley of the Queens."

Nodding, Rick turned the wheel.

Quickly leaving the business of Cairo's port long behind, the small Dhow soon began cutting through the still water. As she looked over the side, mesmerized by the movement, Evelyn couldn't remember why she had been worried by the boat. Remembering how he liked the river, her thoughts turned to Jonathan, and she began to wish for her brother's safety.

"So, what's at this Valley of the Queens then?" Rick's voice cut through her thoughts and Evelyn looked up. Seeing Ardeth now sitting under the small shelter, she moved to join them.

"It's a large burial complex on the west side of the Nile," Evelyn informed him as she took a seat. "It is were nearly all the female members of the royal families were buried, in tombs cut from the rock."

Ardeth nodded in agreement. "It is were Nefertiri's tomb is."

Evelyn shook her head. "No," she said, confused. "Nefertiri's tomb hasn't been found in the valley. It is widely believed she was buried somewhere else, or that grave robbers desecrated all evidence of her," she finished slightly sadly, upset for her former self.

"I am afraid that is a misconception," Ardeth continued, "one that has served the Medjai well. Nefertiri's tomb _was_ discovered, many years ago by one of our order. And ever since we have protected it from outsiders, and made sure it has remained untouched."

"So that's where we're going?" Rick asked from his standing point as he saw his wife was left speechlessness by this revelation.

"Yes. I have been looking deeper into the Medjai history, and found a reference to a 'great protector' that was buried with her. It is recorded that she had this item with her at Hamunaptra."

"So that could be what Djeser-si wants- maybe it's a weapon?"

"That is all I can presume it to be," Ardeth confirmed Rick's guess.

"How are we going to know what it is?" Rick asked, thinking aloud. "All we know is that it's not the blade we already had."

"We must trust that Nefertiri will guide us with her inscriptions."

Rick lapsed into silence as he thought about everything that had happened.

"Why does Djeser-si want us to retrieve the weapon that can kill him? And what do we do once we have it?" he asked eventually.

"We go to Hamunaptra," Evie said, speaking for the first time since Ardeth's bombshell.

"But we can't just hand him the only weapon that can kill him!" Rick argued.

"If that's what we need to do to get Jonathan back," Evie started as she stood up, "then that is what we will do." Slowly she moved towards the bow of the boat.

"I fear this may be a trying journey for your wife," Ardeth suggested quietly as he saw Rick's concerned eyes follow her.

"What makes you say that?"

Looking down at Evelyn standing silhouetted by the sun, Ardeth paused before answering quietly. "Very few people are prepared to visit their own grave."

Rick twitched uncomfortably; the thought didn't exactly sit well with him either.

XXX

As the sun began to set sometime later, Rick handed the controls of the boat over to Ardeth and made his way down to his silent wife.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he sat next to her.

Turning her face from the beautiful sunset she was watching, Evelyn smiled, and handed him an apple from the bag she held. "Of course," she answered.  
Taking the apple gratefully, Rick turned and threw it quickly to Ardeth, who caught it one-handed without moving. "Jonathan's going to be alright you know, he can look after himself," Rick said as he received another apple.

"I know," Evie answered with a small smile. "It's just, well, he's Jonathan."

Rick smiled and took a bite of his apple. He knew exactly what she meant- Jonathan could get himself into trouble at the best of times.

"Eugh!" Rick suddenly exclaimed. "Evie, these apples are soft."

"I know," Evelyn admitted again. "I brought them at the dock- the boy was only young, and he kind of looked like Alex, so…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her own weakness.

Rick laughed good naturedly and pulled her into his arms. He loved the fact that no matter how many times he had warned her, she couldn't resist taking a chance on a kid, especially if he bore any resemblance to Alex.

XXX

After the night had fallen, Rick began to remember his dream- the opulence of the party, and more importantly the intensity of the kiss.

"Evie?" he began as he looked down to her lying sleepily in his arms.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled back against his chest.

"Did Nefertiri every marry?"

Evelyn opened her eyes fully now, and looked up. "No," she admitted, somewhat surprised by his asking. "It's strange- before Seti was killed he arranged for her to marry her uncle, but the marriage never happened. For some reason her uncle called it off. why do you ask?"

Smiling, Rick looked up quickly to where Ardeth stood holding the wheel. Ascertaining that the Medjai's eyes were firmly on the horizon, he turned back to Evelyn. "They were in love," he whispered, "Menka and Nefertiri."

"What?" Evelyn gasped, surprise making her forget her manners as she sat up. "How- how could you know that?"

"I had another dream last night," he admitted. "And trust me, you can't kiss someone like that if you don't love them."

Evelyn stared deep into his eyes and felt her heart singing. Not only could she accept this idea, but she liked it. "Have you told Ardeth?" she whispered as she spared the Medjai a quick look herself.

"No," Rick admitted, "and I'm not going to. They went to a lot of trouble to hide it back then, and I don't think we should betray that."

If it was possible, Evelyn fell even more in love with her husband as they lay under the stars. "So," she whispered sitting up, "tell me more about this kiss."

Reaching out, Rick cupped Evelyn's face with his large hands and brought her towards him. " I believe," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, "it went something..."

Leaning forward, Evelyn closed her eyes and stopped his speech. As their lips finally met and the pressure built, it lit a fire deep in her belly. The heat that passed through her as Rick's tongue teased hers was enough to light every torch in Thebes. Groaning slightly as she felt his fingers in her hair, she leant further forward, her body craving closer contact. Reacting instinctively as his excitement grew, Rick slid his hands beneath her cardigan and began to run his hands across the bare skin of her shoulders, and down her back, pulling her body tight against his.

Suddenly a lurch from the boat reminded him were he was, and reluctantly pulling back from the edge, Rick moved his lips away from the sweet nectar that was Evelyn. "Something like that," he finished breathlessly after a second.

XXX

From were he stood, Ardeth was trying desperately not to notice the O'Connell's' behaviour, but as he watched them after a while move into a sleeping position he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. They were so obviously in love it was unreal; even when asleep they moved instinctively to one another. Ever since he had been little Ardeth had been betrothed to a woman, but he wasn't in love with her, she wasn't his soul mate. He had always had the feeling that there was someone else out there, and that he just hadn't met her yet.

Sighing, he drove the thoughts from his mind and resigned himself to the task of sailing the boat safely through the dark night.

XXX

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Rick blinked. He had been awake for hours, and even when he had slept it was only lightly and briefly. He knew he had to move, to get up- Ardeth had been at the wheel all night and Rick knew it was his turn to take over. But Evelyn was asleep in his arms; her head lay on his chest and he could feel the pounding of her heart against his. He loathed to wake her. Looking down the boat Rick could see Ardeth, and a tiredness that he would deny in the mans eyes.

"Evie," he called quietly, half hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Mumbling something incomprehensible, Evie snuggled further into his neck.

Moaning inside his own head, Rick reluctantly began to slide away. Lifting Evelyn's head gently, he placed his coat beneath it to replace his arm, and sat up. Her beauty was undeniable as she lay with her hair splayed behind her, and he couldn't refrain from planting a small kiss on her cheek before getting to his feet and moving to the other end of the boat.

Shivering slightly as her body recognised the loss of warmth, Evelyn slowly woke. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, her sleep befuddled mind began to wonder where she was. However, upon seeing the bright blue that was attempting to break through the night, she knew there was only one place she could be- the only place she knew that afforded such richly coloured skies; Egypt. Sitting up with a lazy smile, she looked around the boat. Rick and Ardeth were talking softly under the canopy. Getting to her feet she stumbled towards them.

"Good morning," she greeted them as she ran a hand through her tussled hair.

"Sabah il khayr," Ardeth greeted her back, as he moved past her and knelt on the blankets that served as the makeshift bed.

XXX

Evelyn watched as Rick turned the wheel in the early morning sun, steering their small craft to skilfully avoid the dangerous sandbanks that often littered the famous waterway, and she could not help but remember the first Nile trip they had taken.

"Do you remember," she began, but Rick was already nodding his head; he had been thinking of the same thing.

"Our first trip," he finished for her. "The second time you saved my life."

"The first time you saved mine," Evelyn countered, "when that Medjai attacked me, in my cabin."

"From what I remember, you took pretty good care of him yourself," Rick continued, as he remembered that first moment when he had seen Evelyn in trouble. It was in that second that he realised his feelings were more than just the infatuation that he had believed them to be.

From where he now lay, Ardeth, who had finally succumbed to shutting his eyes, could hear every word. Hearing their descriptions of the attack, he flinched inwardly with guilt- after all, it had been him that had ordered the attack. Taking a deep breath he tried to console himself with the fact that he had made the right choice at the time.

"We lost everything that night," Evelyn was continuing with her memories, "and that water was freezing."

"Mmmh," Rick smiled back, not completely listening as he remembered his own overriding memories of that night- namely the way Evelyn had looked in her night gown, especially after their unexpected swim.

"Rick!" Evelyn cried in embarrassment, punching him gently on his arm as she guessed from the look on his face what he was thinking about.

Rick just laughed gently.

XXX

As the scorching sun reached its apex, the hum of conversation generated by Evelyn- and the now awake Ardeth, who was standing at the side of the boat- floated across the water and into the dessert sand. Rick, who still stood at the wheel, was not listening, however. He was concentrating on the beautifully rhythmic pounding of the water crashing against the wooden sides of the boat; he could feel each wave washing through his body. Closing his eyes slightly against the glare of the sun, a shiver suddenly ran through him.

The sun that had previously blinded him was gone, as was the warmth from it, he could feel a cold draft caressing his now practically bare chest.

Blinking rapidly he could not get the scene to change back, and although he knew not what had happened he recognised the woman sitting beneath the stars in front him; Nefertiri.

XXX

Looking up from the water, Evelyn's eyes suddenly went wide, and she forgot everything she had been about to say.

"Are- are we supposed to be that close?" she asked urgently as she pointed to a sandbank.

Looking to where she was pointing, Ardeth eyes also widened.

* * *

A/n. so was that worth the wait? Any comment? Well you know how to get in touch. 

Until next time my lovely's. xxx :o)


	10. Water and sand

**A/N**. - wow, ok so posting fortnightly is hard, but unfortunately it must continue. (_sniff, sniff_)

Quick hello's, to new and old reviewers alike:

Dr Nat; I'm glad your enjoying.-Toni Isis; oh you flatter me, (_blushes_) -hypercaz; my poor heart you scared the … out of me with the first line of your review. Lol.-lilylnn;I got chills from reading your review, you flatterer. -Orlando crazy; I will, I will.-addle; close to Jonathan ah, hmm u might be surprised.-rosie-bec; burning as you type. Oh oh yes incense, well I hope that's what you mean and not the book. Lol.-Viresse: well I hope my story wont disappoint you.-Eris; I fear you may be right.-lucky fannah; with Adele huh? Ahh you ganging upon me? Lol. Let Jon live? Hmm where see. (_evil laugh_)-wrenn8811; Ardeth's soul mate, hmm interesting.-lizzie; yeah Rick and Evie sweetness you cant beat it.-Poppylena; hey that's ok I'm like that too, especially in the mornings. Hehe.-Mandi-solo; Okay okay.-Jax I know your hiding there somewhere.

Because all you lovely people have broken my reviews record again (_claps_) I have a treat for you. On my bio you will find the lovely Menka in all his glory. don't ask how I managed to source a picture all the way from ancient Egypt, Lol. but lets just say it took many, many hours. So please let me know what you think.

Anyway onwards…

* * *

**Chapter ten. - Water and sand.**

The boat he sat in slid through the dark night, silently cutting through the waves. Although confused, Rick could do nothing except watch as they travelled along the Nile.

As Nefertiri felt Menka's eyes on her she smiled shyly, and looked up. "Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"I will follow you anywhere," he whispered back, as he pulled on the oars in his hands.

Behind Nefertiri sat her two bodyguards, each manoeuvring their own pair of oars in time with Menka. The water lapped and rocked the small papyrus boat, and the muscles in Rick's arms burnt with exhaustion as he was forced to pull on the heavy oars once again to keep them on course. From his tiredness, Rick guessed that they had been travelling for some time.

"We are doing the right thing," Nefertiri spoke as she returned her eyes from the full moon after a few minutes. "I must see that fiend punished for what he did to my father."

Menka lowered his eyes. There was a unhappy pain in his chest, but at least Rick now knew where they were going; Hamunaptra.

"You will be forgiven," Nefertiri continued, knowing the reason why her Medjai acted so. "I will make sure of it."

Menka shook his head. "My own wish is for you're safety. The commanders will do with me as they see fit."

XXX

"Riick!" Evelyn's voice screamed across the water as she turned to look at him and saw his arms lying limp across the wheel, his face blank as his eyes stared into the middle distance. Without pausing she scrambled towards him. Spinning at the same time as Evelyn, Ardeth also began towards the wheel house. The boat now substantially off course grounded loudly, and a shudder ran through the hull as it scraped against the sand. The movement knocked Evelyn from her feet and she landed heavily on her backside.

"Ooof!" she cried as the breath was forced from her lungs.

Checking she was ok with a quick look, Ardeth continued forward and, grabbing the wheel from Rick's limp hands, hurriedly turning it.

The boat tilted as, under Ardeth's control, it began to grind across the sandbank it had become stuck on.

Finally getting to her feet, Evelyn moved as fast as she could down the sloping deck to where Rick was stumbling backwards, his eyes still glazed over.

"Rick!" Evelyn cried, seeing what was about to happen. She reached out for him but she was too late; the backs of his legs hit the side of the boat and he tumbled over the edge and into the cold water.

Although still too far away to see, Evelyn winced as her husband's body splashed heavily into the water.

XXX

As the camel plodded on one foot after the other across the desert sand, the man seated on its back groaned throatily. The uneasy rhythm was playing havoc with his injuries, and he was forced to listen to the speech of the men around him in an effort to keep conscious.

Jonathan had been most surprised when this morning he had been thrown into his saddle. Sluggishly he began to take in his surroundings; he was at the back of a small caravan led by Djeser-si. Holding the reins loosely in his grip, he became suddenly aware of how little attention was being paid to him. Realising that this was the perfect time to make his escape, he shook his head to clear his mind, and looked around again with fresh vigour. The small valley that they were currently travelling through was high on each side but straight and true through the middle. Up ahead, Jonathan's sharp eyes picked out a small track that cut through the rock. With a plan forming, he began to slow his camel to increase the distance between him and the guard in front. At the speed they had been travelling the gap became just sizable as they reached the opening. Smiling as his plan worked, he turned, his heart racing as he suddenly kicked his camel into full speed down his escape route. Not entirely to his surprise, shouts were soon heard- as was the thundering of hooves as the guards, finally noticing his disappearance, gave chase.

Ducking to his left and right to avoid the bullets flying around him, Jonathan rode his camel harder- the pass was coming to an end, and he knew he would have a better chance of escape in the open. One particularly skilled rider caught up with him, however, and began to swipe viciously at his face. Reaching across, Jonathan swung at the man with a powerful right hook, and caught him hard in the jaw. Reeling backwards the guard fell from his camel and into the path of his friend, who had been fast catching up, taking him down into the sand as well.

Smiling, Jonathan rode on, his head held high and the wind in his hair. At that moment he felt as though he could do anything. That was until a heavy hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

XXX

The boat continued to shudder as Ardeth griped the wheel tightly, the muscles in his upper arms rippling as they strained to keep it steady. He turned away quickly, however, as he had heard the splash and Evelyn's resulting scream. Realising what had happened, immediately he went to leave the wheel just as a loud crack emanated from the bottom of the boat. Ardeth could feel the hull straining beneath his feet.

"Evelyn!" he cried as he saw her move closer to the edge.

"I cant see him!" she cried back in a state of shock. "I cant…" she didn't finish her sentence as she began to slip her shoes off.

"Evelyn no!" Ardeth cried loudly as he realised her intentions. If Rick was unconscious in the water he knew there was no way she would be strong enough to pull him out.

"Evelyn come take the wheel," he commanded urgently as he watched her slip the cardigan from her shoulders. Continuing to ignore him completely, she moved as if to jump. "Allah Yilanik!" he cursed her at full volume, his fear overriding his normally calm nature, "COME HERE!"

The loud command snapped Evelyn from her tunnel vision, and she turned quickly to the Medjai, surprised by his tone. Bare foot, she raced to him and took the wheel as commanded from his hands. Praying to every god she could think of for her husbands safety, she watched Ardeth run to the side.

XXX

"Wake up, wake up little man," the guard tapping on jonathans shoulder was chatting in his ear. "Come on, come on. You wake up."

Jonathan groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. It was bad enough that his escape had been a dream, but he realised the position he was in wasn't.

Traipsing through the dessert on the back of a camel tied to the one in front of it wasn't exactly the rest and recuperation Jonathan's injuries demanded.

"I think you'll find my eyes are open," Jonathan snapped as the little guard to his left continued to shake him.

"That is good," Osahar answered with a smile. "You know when my brother sleeps he…"

The Onuris member in front of Jonathan turned as he heard Osahar begin speaking. Quietly he laughed to himself. Osahar had only been assigned to keep an eye on the prisoner so the rest of the Onuris could have a rest from his incessant talking. Truth be told, he almost felt sorry for the prisoner. Quickly he turned his attention away from them and back to Shu-nah, who was dropping back from his position in front.

Shu-nah had been listening intently to Djeser-si, who rather worryingly appeared to be arguing with himself.

"I think," Shu-nah began as he reached his deputy's side, "that we should keep a close eye on our new leader. We do not want another incident like the one at the house."

XXX

Pausing in his own rambling monologue to look over his shoulder, Djeser-si did not fail to notice Shu-nah and his deputy in conversation.

"_He does not trust me," _Djeser-si thought, unaware that he was muttering animatedly. "_Anubis curse this body," _he swore. "_I must keep a tighter control over that Medjai mind that inhabits this pitiful skin. For him to return even for a second was a mistake, let alone to let him kill two of my men. That should have taught those blasted Onuris a lesson though," _he continued. "_They should be on their guard at all times." _

He looked over his shoulder at the two men in conversation again, suspicious of what they were saying.

"_If only they knew the truth about their founder- that Onuris was a wretched coward,"_ he muttered._ "If it hadn't been for him, my master would have reigned long over this land. I knew he wasn't listening when I explained the power of the chain- if he had left it on me, my body would have been healed, and I could have returned straight away, instead of having to wait all these accursed years."_ looking up his eyes surveyed the horizon, despite the years that had passed the desert it seemed was ageless. All the signs that his master had shown him all those years ago seem clear. With everything else in this world so new to him it was reassuring to be on the way to Hamanaptra. He smiled uneasily, soon everything would be set right.

XXX

"So, O'Connell," Osahar gushed- he was still talking. "Have you been to the city before? I haven't. It's so exciting! I cant wait to see Imhotep."

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his guards enthusiasm, depressed by the fact that his heroic escape had been all of his imagination's own concoction. That, coupled with the pain he was still in, meant he was feeling particularly unsociable. "Look, I've told you my name is Jonathan, Jonathan Carnahan!"

"O'Connell!" Osahar poked him again.

"Jon...athan" he tried again. "Jonathan Carnahan."

"I wonder what he will be like?" Osahar continued, not listening. "O'Connell, have you seen him? He has lots of powers, yes?"

Jonathan sighed. The man obviously wasn't listening to him. "Yes, yes, please let me sleep now."

"No, no sleep. We talk." Osahar smiled.

Jonathan sighed again. "Oh, alright," he gave in. "I don't suppose you know how to play 'I spy', do you?"

XXX

The coldness of the water eventually brought Rick back to his senses. Looking through the dank water made his eyes sting as he kicked for the surface, his lungs beginning to burn. Gasping for breath his head broke through the water; he didn't know how long he had been under but he could hardly see straight. The moment he hit the surface he could feel strong hands grabbing at him, and hoping that they were of a friendly nature he gripped on. Quickly he felt himself being pulled out of the water, and with a final kick he was dragged over the side and landed in a soggy heap on top of Ardeth.

From her position by the wheel, Evelyn let out the breath she had been holding, and allowed a small smile to creep across her ivory face as relief upon seeing her husband safe flooded her veins. Although she had been practically shaking with fear, the comedy value suddenly became undeniable as she watched the drenched pair untangling themselves and helping each other to their feet.

"Are…are you ok?" she asked through stilted laughter.

Bent double, Rick coughed the last of the water from his sore lungs as he looked up. "You- you think this is funny?" he asked breathlessly, and began to cross to her.

"No," she lied with a big smile. "No I was really worried," she continued, "but you looked so…so…" she finally gave in to her giggles.

With his arms open Rick closed in on her.

"No, no!" Evelyn warned, finding her voice.

"What?" Rick asked innocently, as he enveloped his giggling wife in his soaking wet embrace.

* * *

A/N. hey guys, something you want to say? comment on? Suggest ? Then drop me a line andreview. Even if for no other reason than to make me smile. ;o) 

oh and don't forget to check out the gorgeous Menka.

Until next time. PP xxxx


	11. No comfort

A/N. wow ok class, it would seem a disagreement has broken out on my review page. Id just like to take this opportunity to thank all you lovely people who have written in my defence. I really appreciate everything you guys have said, and I agree with it for the most part. As for my critic's well, I'll let my reviews answer you.

That said lets draw a line under this issue, with the fact that everybody has the right to hold their own opinions.

I do of course appreciate all my reviewers, and I love to hear from you guys.

So on we go..

* * *

Chapter Eleven.- No comfort.

Turning the wheel slowly Rick pulled the boat skilfully into a tiny harbour on the edge of the Nile where Ardeth was indicating. The dark night that had eventually fallen was penetrated only by the sharp rays of the moon that reflected off the still water and lighted the way. On the bank Rick could see their welcoming party.

A young man stood holding the reins of four horses. Imbedded in the sand in front of him was a dimly lit torch that had obviously been burning for some time. As he noted the young mans thin robes, Rick couldn't help but shiver; although it had been some time since his clothes had dried out, he could have sworn he could still feel the cold water dripping down his spine.

In the hours since his unexpected swim, Rick and Ardeth struggled with the stuck boat. They were lucky in that the hull hadn't been too badly damaged, and after much shifting of weight, and even another dip for O'Connell, the boat reluctantly returned to the deeper water it required to continue on its way.

Upon anchoring the intentionally still boat, Ardeth looked up to where Evelyn stood, trying to arrange their belongings into some kind of order. Slowly he crossed to her.

"Evelyn," he began softly, "I wish to offer my apologies, for raising my voice earlier."

Looking up, Evie was surprised by the sincerity in the man's eyes. "Raising your voice?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes," Ardeth agreed as he lowered his gaze. "When your husband was in the water, I am afraid I did not treat you with the respect you deserve."

Thinking back, Evelyn remembered his curse. "Think nothing of it," she replied with a smile. "Jonathan has said worse to me for waking him up in the morning."

Evelyn's light hearted acceptance did not lift Ardeth's burden- he did respect Evelyn and felt bad about treating her otherwise. "Even so…" he began.

"Please," she interrupted him, "I understand we all say things we don't mean in such situations, so please don't worry yourself."

Ardeth nodded, feeling a little better.

Crossing to the talking pair, Rick wrapped his arm protectively around Evelyn's waist.

"Why," he asked as he pointed at the boy on the shore, "do I get the impression he is waiting for us?"

Ardeth smiled as he followed Rick's gaze. "Perhaps, my friend, because he is."

XXX

The small group mounted their rides quickly after Ardeth and the waiting boy exchanged a few words of greeting. Their journey was relatively short, and they quickly arrived at their destination.

"We have arranged a camp for you," the young Medjai explained as they all dismounted.

Looking over the small camp, Ardeth smiled politely. "This will be more than sufficient. You have done well."

Obviously pleased by the higher man's praise, the young boy looked down, before he gathered the reins of the horses together. "If you wish, I will see to the animals now?" he asked, still not looking up.

Smiling, Ardeth nodded as he strode forward. Hot on his heels, Rick followed and joined him by the side of the already burning fire.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," he began, " but something tells me we were expected."

Nodding once again, Ardeth looked up to met his questioning gaze. "When I learnt of our requirement here, I sent word ahead about when we should arrive."

Finally relinquishing her reins of the beautiful animal she had ridden to this spot, Evelyn quickly joined the men around the fire.

"There is a Medjai presence here?" she asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course," Ardeth replied, "I informed you of such earlier."

"Right, right," Rick nodded, "so why isn't there a bigger camp?"

"Oh there is," Ardeth nodded. "It is just-" he paused, wondering how to explain.

"We are not permitted to go there." Evelyn guessed correctly.

Rick looked up at her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Rick, our very knowledge of the existence of the Medjai is probably very loosely tolerated. In fact the only reason we are allowed this close is probably because of our past history. We therefore cannot just go waltzing into their camp."

Ardeth squirmed as Evelyn's words rang true, and he remembered the many fights he had had over the O'Connell's and how much they should be _tolerated._

"Oh, ok," Rick mumbled as this fact sank in for the first time. After all their adventures together, it was all too easy to forget Ardeth's sacred life.

"O'Connell, perhaps now would be a good time for you to tell us of your earlier vision," Ardeth suggested as a way of easing the tension that seemed to lay on the camp.

After being dragged from the water, Rick had told of the fact that he had had a vision, but the condition of the boat demanded all of their immediate attention and therefore he had not elaborated.

Taking a deep breath Rick explained all. As he finished he noticed a confused look on the Medjai's face.

" Is something wrong?" Rick asked.

Ardeth nodded; the information did not tally with the knowledge he was party to.

"Doe this mean Menka was at Hamanaptra?" Evelyn asked in the ensuing silence as Ardeth failed to answer verbally.

"I know not," Ardeth answered unhappily, "perhaps we shall find out more tomorrow in Nefertiri's tomb."

After their heated encounter the night before, Rick longed to be alone with Evelyn. Moving closer to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and felt her snuggle deep into his warmth. "are you ok?" he whispered.

Evelyn didn't answer she just snuggled deeper, she really didn't feel ok, she was thinking about Jonathan and she was worried about his safety. She desperately wanted Rick to make her feel better. Looking up suddenly she met his eyes with a deep gaze that conveyed everything.

At first Rick only saw a sadness in her eyes that he had seen far to many times before. Unsurprisingly to him however, he soon saw a hunger for comfort in a very physical way. Standing up quickly he yawned. "Perhaps," he suggested, "we should call it a night."

"Yes," Evelyn agreed finally finding her voice as the loss of warmth elevated her emotions. "we must rise early, so we really should retire."

"No," Ardeth said quietly, "I am afraid you cannot."

Rick looked at the seated man, and he could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to like what was coming next. "And why not?"

"We should retire," Ardeth agreed, "but you can not be together," he continued.

Evelyn felt a rush of colour invade her checks as she jumped to the embarrassing assumption that Ardeth had guessed their plans.

"I don't think that's…" Rick began, as brash as ever.

"No man can lie with a woman, be they alive or dead," Ardeth cut him off quickly. "This valley is sacred and I must ask you to respect that."

Evelyn nodded as she realised what he meant. "The valley of the queens," she almost whispered. "Of course, the women were always buried separately, as a man and a woman can not enter the afterlife together."

"Well I'm not planning on entering any afterlife tonight, so I don't really see why it matters," Rick answered flippantly; he was not enamoured of this idea at all.

"I am sorry," Ardeth said as he too finally stood, "but that is the way it has been for centuries, and how it shall remain. No man shall lie with a woman in this valley."

"Rick," Evelyn soothed, stroking his arm as she saw his annoyance. "We must respect this."

"Oh, now we have to respect things!" Rick fumed. "It's ok for you to desecrate tombs and bring mummies back to life, but when I wana get a little sleep with my wife…" his tirade ran out as he heard his own lie.

"It's only one night," Evelyn continued sadly; she didn't like it anymore than Rick did, but she could see that it meant something to Ardeth. "It will be fine."

"And I must insist," Ardeth added loudly, before speaking a lot quieter, "especially as I cannot guarantee we are not being watched."

"In that case," Rick sighed as he looked around. "I guess I really don't have a choice."

XXX

After having climbed wearily to its highest point, the moon above now began its slow descent. Rick shifted uncomfortably on his blanketed bed; since retiring his eyes had not shut once. He just stared at the canvas above his head, and fantasised about what he'd rather be doing. Eventually he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes in a pretence of sleep, moments later however they snapped wide open as a loud noise penetrated his delicious thoughts.

Sitting up he looked around, confused, and as the noise came again slowly he turned to his right, following the sound.

Lying on his back with his eyes firmly shut, Ardeth snored loudly again.

Sighing as he realised the small chance that he had of getting some shut eye had just disappeared into the sand, Rick silently got to his feet and stole from the tent.

The cold air refreshed Rick as he strode across the sand, the fire had long died, although the embers shining brightly held his attention for a second, before they too got boring.

Deciding the only thing to do was attempt to walk off his frustration, Rick headed towards a small outcrop of rocks at the rim of the small basin which sheltered their camp from the harsh dessert wind. He decided to take a route which conveniently took him past the thin canvas wall of Evelyn's tent.

Rick's feet stopped him dead as he came within touching distance of the divider. There was a large part of him that desperately wanted to defy whatever god had passed the sacred law that forced him away from his wife's side. His sense of loyalty to not only his friend's but his wife's request was the only thing that stopped him from doing so.

Rick's job of resisting became considerably harder, however, as in the silent night his ears picked up on a gentle, but oh so familiar sound. Listening intently he held his breath until he heard it again, and it was not long before he was rewarded; a soft enchanting moan escaped from Evelyn's lips, and Rick's frustration went into overdrive as he ached to hold her in his arms. A place where he knew she would be safe.

Balling his hands into fists as the rhythmic noise came again, Rick forced himself away, for he knew if he were to stay he could not guarantee he would respect anything.

Stomping across the dessert, Rick finally reached his rock destination. Slowly he sat down and looked out across the rocky tombs that they were planning to explore after sunrise. His exasperation was so acute, however, that he could not keep focused. Looking down he pulled his knife from his pocket and slowly began digging in the sand absent-mindedly, desperately trying to keep his thoughts away from Evelyn, and the fact that he had been forced away from her.

Eventually his mind drifted to other things, and he began to realise how many of the cards his ancient brother actually held- including Jonathan. This train of thought did little to calm him- even less so when he realised how little choice he had had over everything so far, including the visions. They hadn't really bothered him so much until today, but the fact that they came when they liked was now a worry. Today he had been lucky and the consequences had not been worse, but what if next time they weren't so lucky, and something happened to Evelyn?

"Why cant I have a vision now? When I'm not doing something?" he asked angrily to no one in particular. A sudden rush of determination to regain some control flooded him, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing the scene in front of him to change. After a second he cracked one eye open slowly. But as he realised nothing had changed the anger boiling inside him overflowed "Oh screw this!" he swore, standing up and turning to storm away.

He took one step towards the camp, when a sharp pain shot through his back, causing him to fall unwillingly to his knees. The initial sting he felt on his skin drove deeper and deeper, forcing him to gasp for breath. Reaching out, desperate for something to help him through an agony like none he had ever felt before, he found nothing but a handful of sand.

* * *

A/N. hmm, am I evil or am I evil? Lol. 

Normal service will return with the next post, in regards to greeting reviewers.

Until next time, pp xxx


	12. New day, old paths

A/N. apologises for not posting last week, I do have my reasons, but I'm not going to waste your time by pretending there important enough to tell the world about.

Just a quick hello to all who reviewed, new and old alike, I appreciate all you have to say very much. Special hellos to Liz, Jax and Becky who have all helped enormously of late.

Anyway I've wasted enough time, so onwards….

* * *

Chapter 12 - New day, old paths.

Yawning, Evie stretched herself awake on the sand, and rolling over she instinctively felt for her husband. Her eyes flew open and her heart pounded for a second when she found him missing, before she remembered the situation she was in.

Sleepily she ran a hand through her hair, and looked around. Morning light streamed in through the thin canvas, the heat of the day already evident. Hoping the morning outside still held some freshness, she quickly started dressing. Her progress was only hastened as she heard a voice from outside. Impatient to see Rick she rushed from the tent, stumbling over her own feet in her haste.

As she looked down, she noticed a faint line of footprints leading down the side of her tent. A warm feeling spread through her chest, and a smile crossed her face. Obviously she hadn't been the only one having trouble sleeping last night.

Looking up from the dying fire, both men smiled a good morning. The taller of the two got to his feet, and Evelyn froze to her spot.

She felt like a little girl, with butterflies in her stomach, and a light-headedness she couldn't explain. She almost trembled as he walked towards her, but everything melted away as he took her into his arms, and held her tight.

"Good morning," he whispered against her neck.

"Oh Rick…" Evelyn whispered as she ran her hands down his back, "I missed you."

Nodding, Rick crushed his lips against hers balled his hands in to fists, and swallowed the pain from where her hands caressed his aching back.

XXX

In the early morning Jonathan walked through the ruins with a heavy sigh in his heart and an excitable Onuris attached to his arm. They had arrived, much to jonathans dismay, at Hamunaptra .

Although it was at an early hour when they entered the hidden city he could already feel the sun warming his back. The landscape around him had changed dramatically but even had he not been told where their journey was to end he would have recognised the place. The majority of the magnificent buildings and columns had disappeared deep in to the sand, and a lot of new equipment lay crumbling amid the camp that had already been established. A few small markers called to him, however, reminding him of the past.

The head of the Anubis statue that had once protected the Book of the Dead lay just peeking above the sand, looking every bit as if it were the macabre remains of a twisted decapitation. The site of this weather-beaten god almost made Jonathan feel like he was home.

As the Onuris busied themselves with welcoming Djeser-si and carrying out his orders, Jonathan was increasingly ignored. Slowly he started to wander towards the biggest change to the city; a large pit that lay at the back of the main complex. Standing on the edge it seemed deep to Jonathan, but he would guess it had been much deeper at one time. It had been dug without any concern for what it may have disturbed- artefacts that at one time may have been priceless lay broken and discarded, a sight Jonathan was sure Evelyn would have hated with a passion.

"Busee, busee!" Osahar babbled at his side, before Jonathan had the chance to mourn the loss of the riches before him.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned to the small man. It was bad enough when his guard was talking in English let alone Arabic.

"O'Connell, can you see?"

"Of course I can see!" Jonathan snapped as Osahar continued to exclaim in Arabic. "You know the first time I was… Oww!" Jonathan groaned loudly and suddenly as Osahar pulled on his arm- something else had caught his eye, and he ran off to explore.

"Osahar!" a voice suddenly boomed across the sand; it was Djeser-si. "Come! Bring the prisoner. I have a job for you."

XXX

Sighing, Evelyn rocked back on her heels and pulled her hair away from her face. It was hot in the tomb and she was tired. Half-heartedly she took another stroke at the wall with her soft brush. She had been unearthing hieroglyphs all morning, many of which had fascinating tales to tell, and on any other day she would be in her own personal heaven. But today was different, today she had a time limit- they had to leave the valley tonight if there stood any chance in arriving within Djeser-si's deadline.

Gently she closed her eyes and rubbed them, it really was very hot. Suddenly something hit her foot, and she jumped. Looking down she saw a canteen of water lying at her feet. Looking over her shoulder she could just make out the back of her husband, working in the next chamber, clearing the rocks from where they had guessed would be their path. Smiling, she gratefully lifted his canteen from the floor, and drank, the cool water soothing her considerably as it slid down her throat.

Rick grinned as he heard a contented noise escape Evelyn's throat. He wasn't enjoying being in the tombs anymore than it seemed she was, but the heat was the least of his problems. His experience the night before was still haunting him. After a few moments of intense pain and grasping the sand, it had lessened suddenly and for a second disappeared completely. It came back quickly, however, but as nothing more than a ache. Staggering back to camp in the moonlight Rick had gingerly pulled the shirt from his back. There was no mark however, no wound, nothing to explain what he had just been through. He sat all night in front of the fire, waiting for something else to happen, but it hadn't; the sun had risen and he still only had a slight throbbing. When Ardeth rose, Rick contemplated telling him, but it seemed silly now, surreal even. Besides, it was not like they needed any more problems to deal with. So he kept quiet, and even now as the pain rose and fell with each bend of his back, he kept silent.

XXX

As he moved the last rock from where Evelyn had postulated there may be an opening, Rick saw nothing except a faint outline of a hieroglyphic man. Blowing aggressively he created a small dust cloud which stung his eyes for a second. _So _that's_ why Evelyn is so pedantic about her brushes,_ he thought for a second. The image in front of him quickly regained his attention- it reminded him strongly of the one he had seen in Ahm Shere last year. The face had more detail however, the man had his arms crossed and a large sword attached to his hip. However, it wasn't any of these details that caught Rick's attention, it was a tattoo that sat proudly on the carving's shoulder. Reaching out with his steady hand, Rick needed to feel the symbol beneath his fingers…

A loud noise suddenly echoed through the chamber before his outstretched fingers reached the hieroglyph, and he spun on his heel, his hand flying to his gun instinctively.

He could hear children laughing and playing, bare feet running across hot sand. His head began to spin. The room he was in was empty- Evelyn was next door interpreting some engravings to Ardeth, but her voice continued to fade as the children grew louder.

Unexpectedly one voice grew louder than the rest, a little boy's voice, and it sent shivers down his spine. He could hear the lad pleading with a man that he knew was grasping his arm. Rick's arm went limp as he let go of his gun; he knew it couldn't help him now. Although he could only hear voices he recognised the scene unfolding as a memory, he could almost see the boy's thin cotton top being removed as a couple of large men held him down.

Rick's eyes went wide as the boy's did at the sight of a knife blade glinting in the sunlight.

"It will be over soon, little one," a friendly voice called to him. The young boy didn't stop crying out and spitting far more curses than a boy of his age should know. "This is who you are," the voice called again. "Understand, understand."

The boy's words stopped dead in his throat as finally his brave facade broke. His tender age showing as the sharp blade cut in to his soft flesh, and the tears he could no longer hold spilled across his tanned face.

Rick grabbed his left shoulder and he held it tight, feeling all the pain of the boy double as the ink, black as the night sky, dripped deep into the fresh wound, staining his skin forever.

The voices disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, leaving Rick slightly light-headed. Undoing his shirt quickly he slid if from his left shoulder, and stared at the mark there, half expecting it to be red raw. Running his fingers across the pattern he realised it was no different to how it had always been.

Turning quickly back to the engraving, Rick reached out and traced the same pattern there. _Ok_, he thought quickly, _this is starting to get a little strange_. The etching of the tattoo moved below his fingers and made him jump- the wall was crumbling under his fingers! Rubbing at the loose stone, Rick was surprised as a coldness of metal touched his skin. Pulling his hand back he stared at the emerging object, and although he had never seen it before in his lifetime, he couldn't stifle a smile at finding it.

Quickly he brushed more of the stone away, taking care to avoid the sharp metal edges that he uncovered. After a second or two he could see it in its full golden glory. Eagerly he reached forward and positioned his hand around it, and pulled. The artefact came surprisingly easily into his hand at first, until the chain it was attached to snagged on something. Not willing to lose it, however, he just pulled harder and harder, until finally it gave.

For a second Rick just stared at the disc in his hand, unable quite to believe in its existence.

"It's-" he began in a whisper.

"Rick!" Evelyn's voice cried excitedly from the other room, interrupting his thoughts.

XXX

"I spy…" Osahar's voice echoed along the narrow corridor, "Something beginning with… 'S'."

Jonathan lolled his head to one side. "Sand?" he guessed, bored.

"Aywa, aywa," Osahar smiled wildly as he drove the shovel in his hands deep into the sand in front of him. "You are good at this O'Connell, I didn't think you would get sand again!"

Throwing his own shovel down, Jonathan rubbed his sweaty hands down his trousers.

"No, surprising that," he quipped, dead pan. He was really beginning to regret teaching Osahar the child's game. Wandering a little down the hot tunnel he sat on a large rock. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Turning around, Osahar gasped at jonathans actions. "No no no!" he cried and ran towards him, "up, up- we must work!"

"Trust me, my dear boy, work is not something I must do. I am quite happy to not."

"Djeser-si, said we must," Osahar continued as he nervously looked over his shoulder, almost as if expecting to see his master there.

Jonathan just raised his eyebrows and began thinking about the irony of his situation. It was quite likely that he had been the very last person in this corridor as it had filled with sand, and now here he was, the first in it as it was dug out.

His aching body made him even less inclined to work than usual. Slowly he reached up and undid a couple of the buttons on his shirt. The tunnel was hot and stuffy and he wanted to be any place but there. Below his shirt Jonathan's chest was bruised and sore, but he was desperately trying not to think about it. He had been on the receiving end of someone's fists many times before, bar brawls and misunderstandings alike, but these injuries where in a different league. Quietly so not to disturb the now digging Osahar, he reached in to his jacket and removed the small silver flask he had secreted there after acquiring it from one of the Onuris. Taking a deep swig he smiled as the strong alcohol numbed the pain.

A sudden loud banging made him jump to his feet, an action he immediately regretted. The noise was echoing from the next corridor. Groaning as he realised what it was, he sat back down heavily and took another swig.

Djeser-si had every available person digging the sand-filled corridors. Although it seemed the large ceremonial chamber had been destroyed by Meela and the Onuris' work last year, a large majority of the underground passageways and sealed rooms were still intact. What Djeser-si was clearing the way to no-one knew. Jonathan suspected that it may have been the large treasure room he desired, but that may have been because it was what he was thinking of. Plus he was pretty sure that the tunnel he was in was one that he, Rick and Evie had made good their escape through all those years ago.

The thought of Evelyn promoted a new emotion in Jonathan, and although he knew Rick would willingly give his life for her, he couldn't help but worry about what his little sister was getting up to.

XXX

Moving instinctively at Evelyn's voice, Rick stuffed the relic into his pocket unthinking, and ran from his chamber to the adjoining one. The sight of Evie and Ardeth standing side by side, both their expressions frozen in awe as they stared at the opposite wall, quickly stopped him.

The deep rumbling sound of stone grinding against stone filled Rick's head, and following their gaze he too allowed a look of amazement to cross his face, as part of the hieroglyph inscribed wall slid open.

* * *

a/n. Lol so it would seem everyone would agree with my evil status from the last chapter. I don't think this one is as bad, but hey if u disagree, review, if u don't review anyway. I'm a feedback junkie, ( like you didn't already know ;op).

Until next time keep safe, pp xxx


	13. Let sleeping princesses lie

A/N. What can I say? well I think 'I'm sorry' is a good start. So, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But thank you, thank you all for still being here and taking the time to read and review.

If I'm completely honest I cant promise the next chapter wont take as long to find its way to the site, but all I can do is promise that it is coming.

_For all you wonderful reviews, that absolutly smashed my reviews record, this chapter is for you:_

_Lilylynn,- _well we wouldn't want you going crazy now, would we. _Mandi-Solo_- hey great to hear from you, oh yes I can identify with the trouble with computers. _DaughterofDeath_- done. Jane- not stopped just on a break. _Steeldust-01_- you too kind thank you. _Steel __WildFire203_- I'm honoured you think so, I hope this chapter stays up to standard. _Dr. Nat _- well I cant say I didn't warn you I'm evil, this chapter is no different, and the relic? Well that depends on what you think it is. _Mel_- well here it is. _emofairyprincess_- I'm glade you enjoyed despite the spelling, and grammar. (JAX you listening?) _rosie-bec__- _u r biased._ Kiley_- thank you. _Lucky Fannah_- so pleased to see your still with me, don't worry there's much more to come from our favourite rouge. _toni isis_- thank you sweetie I do try with my characterisations. _Hiril Moon_- hehehe, you wouldn't want it any other way. _Quite Silent_-that's the plan. _Lizzie_- I know I know about time right? Well here it is. Ur support has meant absolutely loads to me, thank you, xxx _Lilylnn_ -hello again, what can I say sorry for making you wait, _Adele_- you were right. _Orlando-crazy_- thanks.

Ok I think its been long enough, so onwards we go…

* * *

Chapter 13 - Lets sleeping princesses lie.

"My God..." Evelyn whispered as her hand slowly went to her mouth. Standing perfectly still opposite the now open room, she could see deep inside.

"Evie?" Rick asked as approached her side, worried by the way the blood seemed to have drained from her face. Staring deep into the doorway, he could see little but the dust.

"What is it?" he asked, his concern growing as she failed to acknowledge him. Gently he reached to her shoulders and turned her to face him."What's the matter?"

Finally tearing her eyes away, she faced her husband.

"It's…it's where I .. She… she is"

Understanding her words, Rick pulled her shaking body into his arms, and met Ardeth's gaze over her shoulder. The Medjai had been peering into the darkroom. Slowly he nodded, confirming Evelyn's suspicions. Rick just held his wife tighter. This is what they had been looking for, what they had wanted all day. The reality, however, seemed much worse than they had imagined.

"I can't," Evie began whispering as she stepped backwards. "Rick I can't go in there."

Taking control of the situation, Rick put his arm around Evelyn's waist and began steering her away.

"Lets get some air," he suggested. Overwrought by the situation, Evelyn nodded and allowed herself to be led.

Pausing as he reached the doorway, Rick shot Ardeth a look that the man understood instantaneously, and it froze his steps. Rick wanted to be alone with his wife, and Ardeth couldn't blame him.

XXX

Rick sat silently next to his wife in the soft sand. Apart from a few deep breaths of relief when they had first emerged into the sunshine, Evelyn hadn't spoken. And although this worried Rick greatly, he was respecting it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through, although as he sat in silence he began to ruminate on his own troubles. Things were beginning to spiral out of control; not only was he having the visions, but they were starting to become entwined with memories of his own life, making it hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. His back still hurt from last night's escapade, and it was only getting worse as the day wore on. But he couldn't talk to Evie about any of it, not with everything that was going on for her.

Looking across to his wife, he longed for a way to halt her distress more so than his own. He desperately wished there was some decision to be made, something that would allow him to take charge and bring the situation back under his control.

XXX

Evie couldn't speak to Rick even if she wished to; her mind was in too much turmoil. Although she had to admit that just feeling his presence next to her was comforting.

She wasn't sure why she was so unnerved. She had the opportunity of a lifetime before her, and yet every time she thought about exploring Nefertiri's burial chamber, her chest tightened and she could hardly breathe. She knew today would be tough but she had no idea it would be anything like this. That room was her grave, and after her death experience last year she was even more certain that she wasn't ready to go to it yet. She couldn't believe the decision she was coming to. As a scholar she was positively disgusted with herself- she knew many archaeologists out there who would give their right arm to explore this unopened, undisturbed tomb of an ancient princess, but her earlier words were true; she couldn't do it. She couldn't go there.

She knew the very thing they had come for, the weapon Djeser-si had demanded, was in all probability in there, and yet still…

Suddenly, as she began to remember how precious the time they had was, she realised how she was wasting it.

Turning slowly she faced Rick, and just for a second before he realised she was watching him she saw a troubled, almost pained look cross his face. The look worried her so much she almost forgot what she was about to say.

"Evelyn?" Rick asked softly.

"You must go in," she said simply.

Surprised by her words, Rick scanned her face for its sincerity, and found it straight away. He realised how difficult it was for her not to explore but he also respected her decision, and would not cause her more pain by questioning it. Standing up, he nodded.

"I won't let you down, I'll bring it back," he promised.

Evelyn just nodded, turned her head, and began worrying about her husband.

XXX

Ardeth paced from the hieroglyphs to the open doorway. He really wanted to get on with things, but he wasn't stupid enough to go on in alone. He also knew he had to be patient; it was a difficult situation, and Rick and Evie needed some time alone. This journey had and would continue to get more trying for them. But then again Ardeth realised most of their journeys seemed to be.

Surrounded by some of the memories from their past adventures, he almost didn't hear Rick when he finally stalked back in. Turning quickly, however, he watched as Rick strode in confidently through the entrance, then without stopping straight in through the open doorway and into Nefertiri's death chamber. Somewhat surprised that Rick was alone, but knowing better than to ask, Ardeth followed quickly.

XXX

After having inched their way along the narrow corridor, both Rick and Ardeth breathed a sigh of relief as the room widened into a large chamber.

Reaching up, Rick lit the brazier on one side of the large doorway as Ardeth reached for the other. The light that suddenly filled the chamber reflected off many golden and jewelled artefacts. Had he cared about such things, Rick might had been impressed. As it was, however, Rick strode single-mindedly into the room, stopping only as he reached the large stone sarcophagus in the centre. Unwilling to confront the unease the large object promoted in him, Rick was about to turn his back on it and face Ardeth when a scratching noise stopped him in his tracks. Turning quickly he pulled his guns and aimed them towards the noise in one fluid motion, remembering the scarabs from Hamanaptra.

Surprised by the rashness of his friend's actions, Ardeth stepped around him, and into his aim.

"O'Connell?" he asked as the adventurer continued to stare unblinking into the corner. "It's only a rat, my friend," he continued as he saw Rick's fingers still tensed on the triggers of his faithful side-arms.

Taking another deep breath of the stale air, Rick relaxed. He had heard Ardeth's words, and realised how jumpy he was being. Unhappy at his lack of control of his own actions, Rick re-holstered his guns vehemently.

"Lets just get this thing, and get out of here." he snapped.

XXX

Standing along one of the many connecting rooms, Evelyn was busily decrypting the hieroglyphs she had uncovered earlier that morning. She had returned to the heat of the tunnels when her concern grew to unbearable levels. Still unable to bring herself to enter the burial chamber with the men, she had returned to the spot she had noticed earlier, deep within the complex. Early this morning she had been able to tell immediately that this direction did not lead to where they desired, so they had moved on quickly, but now she had time on her hands with which to investigate more.

Most of the sets of hieroglyphs seemed to tell stories from Nefertiri's life, and give prayers for her afterlife, except for one group which contained many lurid threats as to what would happen to anyone disturbing the princess' peace. Evelyn discounted the majority of these threats, having seen them before on other tombs.

Grave robbing was unfortunately popular, even in the period during which these resting places were constructed, and the empty threats were often written in the desperate hope that they might deter such activities. The biggest flaw in this, however, was that many of the tomb robbers were uneducated peasants who couldn't read the warnings anyway.

One warning stuck out though, and as Evelyn read it, the colour drained from her face.

The warning contained a description of Nefertiri's sarcophagus, and the fate that would befall those that touched it; they would be tested against Nefertiri's protector.

With fear knotting her stomach, Evelyn's thoughts fled to her husband, and his safety. Her heart was pounding, and she had only one thought in her mind, and one word on her lips.

"Rick!" she cried. Grinding her heels in the sand as she turned, Evelyn ran forward, so desperate to prevent harm coming to her beloved that she failed to notice the sand shifting below her feet as ancient mechanisms whirled in to life.

The room she was standing in was never designed to be left, the warning never to be heeded.

The sand in the doorway fell into a man-made pit that suddenly opened up below, creating a chasm that Evelyn only noticed when it was too late, and her foot already on the edge slipped forward on the loose grains. Crying out, she couldn't control her movement as her ankle twisted painfully beneath her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Lying perfectly still in the sand Evelyn's eyes fluttered shut, as the jagged rock her head had landed on turned red.

XXX

Rick sighed and stretched his aching back. He was beginning to get fed up.

"This is taking forever," he snapped finally at Ardeth. They had been examining each of the chests and statues along the far wall. Much to Rick's annoyance each item demanded to be handled carefully.

"Patience," Ardeth spoke softly as he moved another jewelled pot, "as your wife would say, is a virtue."

Rick rolled his eyes, and was about to reply as the sound of running footsteps stopped him.

"Ye effendim! Effendim!" a breathless voice called.

Turning from the statue he had been looking at, Ardeth moved to stand in the doorway as

a young Medjai suddenly appeared before him from the corridor. Peering fearfully into the room, the young boy paused to get his breath back.

"Sir," he continued after a moment. "There is news for you, you must come now."

Ardeth nodded curtly. He had been waiting for this. Turning to Rick he quickly explained the situation.

"I'll keep looking then," Rick called, as Ardeth finished and stalked out of the door.

As he watched him leave the large burial chamber, Rick's eyes were drawn to the sarcophagus. He couldn't ignore it any longer. His feet slowly led him nearer and nearer until he was next to it. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the cold and dusty stone, and all the physical pain from his shoulders melted away, and was replaced with a more intense hurtful one in his chest. Surprised by the sudden emotion flooding him, Rick took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if the sadness was his or Menka's, but the sheer thought of his love lying dead in that coffin completely destroyed him inside.

Running his hands across the engraved lid he became aware of a scratching noise.  
"Goddamn rats," he swore under his breath, and concentrated once again on the coffin.

Something suddenly caught his eye; a shadow moving across the stone. As he looked to see what had made it, the scratching turned to the grinding of stone. Instinctively Rick dropped and rolled sideways, just as the sword of the large statue behind him came down, slicing through the air where he had been standing and embedding itself in the edge of Nefertiri's resting place, with a teeth-juddering crash.

Looking up wide eyed, Rick stared at the statue. He hadn't taken any notice of it, with its sword raised above its head, before. But now as he glared through the torchlight he began to think that it looked familiar. Standing up, he was just dusting himself down when his eyes saw a flicker of light reflect through the cracks of something inside the stone sword.

XXX

Ardeth's meeting with the Medjai was over relatively quickly. He received the information he had asked for, and although not of a happy vein, it wasn't bad news. Quickly he made his way back to his friends, knowing full well they were in need of some good news.

As he entered the main room, a thought occurred to him; he hadn't seen Evelyn outside. Looking around rapidly he saw no sign of the librarian. Wondering whether she had ventured into the burial chamber, he turned and began to make his way back to Rick.

XXX

Rick walked along the short corridor with a smile on his face; finally something had gone his way. In his hand was one of the most comfortable weapons he had ever held; it was a sword that he had retrieved from a stone prison. As it glinted in the torch light it was obvious that none of its beauty or sharpness had been eroded by the years; it was Menka's sword, the 'Great Protector.'

As a figure loomed towards him, Rick automatically lifted the sword to protect himself.

"O'Connell!" Ardeth's voiced called through the gloom. Rick smiled; it seemed Ardeth had learnt his lesson about not announcing himself. Stepping forward, Rick smiled a greeting, until Ardeth asked a question that made his heart sink.

"Is Evelyn with you?"

Shaking his head, Rick was worried. "No, no," he stuttered. "Isn't she out here?" he asked, a familiar feeling of dread rising as he brushed past the Medjai and out into the large room they had made their base.

Ardeth just shook his head.

Dropping the sword, Rick began to look around frantically.

"Calm," Ardeth soothed, his tone no more frantic than normal. "We can search the corridors, she cannot be far."

Rick was already nodding by the time Ardeth looked to him for a reaction. "Yes," Rick said and pointed towards the room with Menka's engraving in. "I'll go this way."

Ardeth joined him in the nodding, although Rick didn't stand around to see.

His blood was racing around his body, all he could think about was his beautiful wife. Stomping from room to room, the further from the central chamber he got the more concerned he became. His nerves already tested far beyond anything resembling normal, Rick felt as if he was working almost entirely on adrenalin.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" Ardeth's voice suddenly rang loudly through the catacombs, and Rick's stress level rocketed through the roof once again.

Running as fast as he could towards Ardeth's worried voice, Rick only skidded to a stop as he saw the large pit in the doorway of the room.

Raising his eyes, Rick's breath caught in his throat; on the other side of whatever ancient booby trap had created this void, sat Ardeth in the sand. Evelyn lay limp in his arms.

"Evie!" Rick cried as his breath returned "EVIE !"

* * *

a/n. wow, even i think thats an evil place to end. 

but hey what i think doesn't count, what you do does. so click the little button, if you would be so kind, and let me know. ;op

Take Care all of You, untill next time, pp xxx


	14. Wanting in, Wanting Out

A/N. Hello friends yep, i am still hear, but this is a really short A/n as I'm about to go away on holiday, and i mean littrialy in the next hour but as I promised an update shortly (on my profile. where i add all latest news) I though you would appreciate it before I go. You've waited long enough as it is.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. Your reviews have really encouraged me to finish this chapter, and carry on. The end is in sight, and I hope you bare with me.

As always onwards…

* * *

Chapter 14-

Wanting in, Wanting Out.

Rick paced up and down outside the small tent.

Evelyn lay just meters away unconscious on her makeshift cot. He had carried her from the tomb to her bed, and yet in respect of their customs the Medjai still would not let him stay inside, even in these circumstances.

So he paced.

"But she's not sleeping!" he had argued.

"It does not matter," Ardeth had argued back. "You cannot be with her."

Rick kicked the sand angrily. Ardeth had disappeared off to the nearby Medjai camp moments ago, and he was seriously fighting the urge to go to his wife.

"I found the sword," he began trying to distract himself with their mission, "so now we can go get Jonathan, and get the hell out of here."

He paused as a thought occurred to him.

"Or we could just leave him here?" he suggested, and then laughed to himself; he knew full well Evie would never go for that.

"Come on Evie," he whispered, suddenly his thoughts having turned back to his wife. "Wake up, I need you…"

Rick felt his chest tighten as he remembered the stillness of her face, and the limpness of her body as he had carried her away from her own tomb. It was a look he had seen before, and it scared the hell out of him, like nothing else. He couldn't bare the idea of losing her, not now, not again.

Unbeknown to anyone, the scene of Evie dying in his arms was one Rick had replayed far too many times in his head. The nightmares that had accompanied it were as uncontrollable as his current visions were. Why were things in his life never simple? All he really wanted was a quiet time at home with his wife and son. But that wasn't him, and it certainly wasn't his wife; from the first time he had seen her he knew she would never be a stay-at-home woman, she was headstrong, and proud, and just a little clumsy, and he loved it all.

Now if only she would wake up, he could tell her.

XXX

The older woman who walked alongside Ardeth was so slow, it even irritated the normally calm Medjai.

"This better be important," she grumbled for about the fifth time since they had left the camp.

"It is," Ardeth assured her. "My …friend," he stumbled over the word he was not used to, "is unconscious and we cannot rouse her."

"Did you try salts?" the old woman asked, in a voice she would use with a child. She had seen many Medjai rise to power and lead the various different tribes, and she cared little for the titles the men festooned themselves with.

Ardeth opened his mouth to explain why he hadn't, but the woman cut him off with a loud tut, and cursed a little as they finally arrived at the makeshift camp.

"What tomb were you in?" she questioned as Ardeth pointed her towards the correct shelter.

"The princess Nefertiri's," Ardeth answered succinctly.

"Well then," the woman exclaimed, "she probably got what she deserved."

Rick looked up as the voices came to him over the sand.

"She is Nefertiri re-incarnated," Ardeth was explaining as he followed an elderly woman.

"Perhaps," the woman began as her eyes travelled to Rick, and she studied him, "perhaps not. Either way it doesn't not matter."

Rick waited to be introduced, but no introduction came.

The woman just swept past him, and into the tent.

Rick went to follow, but Ardeth caught his arm and pulled him away.

"Who was that?" Rick asked impatiently.

"A healer," Ardeth answered, stating the obvious.

"Is she always so…"

Ardeth suppressed a smile.

"Only when you disturb her dinner."

XXX

Evelyn stirred slightly, her head felt heavy and she couldn't quite open her eyes. She was in that place between sleep and awake when you're not quite sure which way to go. She could feel movement around her, but it wasn't worrying, in fact she felt safe. Smiling, her thoughts wandered to her husband.

She had seen him in so many different ways over the years. How he was today was a million miles away from the unkempt rogue she had been insulted by in that prison in Cairo, but no matter how he changed he was always her Rick.

He had changed somewhat in the last few days; something was definitely going on for him. She knew what toll remembering a former life took on one only too well, but it seemed to be worse for him somehow.

In some ways she felt closer than ever to him, but in others it was like he was distancing himself from her. That thought scared her… She didn't know what she'd do with out him.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, and found her self starring straight into the face of a robed stranger. Instinctively she screamed with every breath in her lungs. The stranger stumbled back as she heard two sets of footstep coming running. Sitting up quickly, Evie took in her surroundings: she was laid out on her make shift bed in a tent

"Evelyn?"

Rick's voice was loud and demanding, reaching her long before she watched him running into the tent.

Dropping to his knees he searched her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern, reaching up to touch her face.

Evie winced as his fingers brushed across her forehead.

"You men…" the stranger spoke, ignoring the question. "Big warriors roaming the dessert swearing oaths, but a little bit of blood and you fall apart."

Evelyn giggled. She didn't know who this woman was, but she instinctively liked her.

"I couldn't agree more," she whispered.

"Evie," Rick admonished and pulled her into his arms, finally letting go of the breath he had been holding ever since he had seen her lying in Ardeth's arms. "I was worried."

"So I gathered," Evie giggled again.

The old woman had crossed to Ardeth.

"A small cut and a twisted ankle is hardly life threatening."

Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts and pressed it into his hand.

"Let her sleep, and rest," she commanded. "And next time, don't panic."

Ardeth was speechless as the woman turned from him and disappeared out of the tent.

Panic was not something he did.

XXX

Jonathan rolled drunkenly in the sand.

"Why thank you, my good man," he smiled at the guard who had just thrown him in the little cell. "I'll send for my bags later."

The Onuris slammed the door shut.

"And yes," Jonathan called, "I will have _The Times _with breakfast!"

Despite Osahar's best attempt, Jonathan had been discovered drunk, and after having been hauled up in front of Shu-nah they had eventually just decided to lock him away for his own good, until the time of his death.

Jonathan had been giggling throughout; little did they know they were playing directly into his hands. Standing up straight he brushed himself down. Sometimes it really paid to have a dubious reputation.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled a large ring of keys out. As they rattled he smiled; breaking out of a locked room was always so much easier when you had the keys.

Reaching into the other pocket, he pulled out the still full flask. Seeing as all he had to do now was sit and wait, he didn't see the problem with having a drink for real.

XXX

"Evelyn, you can't do this," Rick tried to reason with his wife as he trailed behind her.

"We don't have a choice," she answered, not even turning to look at him. "We have to get to Hamanaptra before.." she paused and looked up at the ever darkening sky. "Before this time tomorrow."

Rick sighed, and patted the horse Evelyn was packing. He wasn't happy but he knew she was right.

"But you need to rest," he argued half heartedly.

Evelyn finally turned to look at him, and could see the concern etched on his face; she hadn't realised her earlier accident had worried him so.

"I'm ok," she tried to reassure him, "just a small bump, remember?" she continued, touching her forehead. "Nothing serious."

"Evie," Rick sighed again as she moved close to him.

"Rick," Evelyn sighed, mimicking her husband's tone, "we have to leave now."

Rick pulled his wife into his arms and held her tight against him.

"I know," he admitted, "but I don't want you riding."

Evelyn giggled as she felt her husband's hands travelling across her body.

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked in mock outrage. "Fly?"

Rick smiled. Now he knew she was feeling better.

"Oh, I think we can find something a little more comfortable than that."

Leaning back in his arms, Evelyn met his eyes, and suddenly she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh yes?" she asked.

"Yes…" Rick nodded before kissing her.

Stepping apart as the sound of hooves reached them, they both looked around.

"He really knows his timing," Rick grumbled under his breath as they watched Ardeth pull his horse to a stop next to them.

"Ready to leave?" the Medjai asked, oblivious to Rick's annoyance, and Evelyn's amusement.

XXX

Djeser-si sat gripping the arms of the throne chair someone had found for him, so hard his knuckles were going white. Being in this body was starting to get painful. He really needed to complete the ritual, and to do that he needed the weapon that killed him.

"Where is the brother?" he boomed loudly as Shu-nah entered the room.

"He was drunk," Shu-nah responded, not bothering to hide his contempt. "I've had him locked up."

"Fine," Djerser-si snapped. "As long as he doesn't escape this time."

Shu-nah's eyes went wide.

"My lord that was an accident, the man responsible has been punished."

Djeser-si's eyes narrowed.

"Nevertheless," he growled, "be aware High Lord Imhotep will not accept such incompetence."

Shu-nah dropped to his knees.

"It will not happen again my lord," he swore.

Djerser-si smiled thinly. At last these fools were showing him the appropriate respect.

"It had better not, for tomorrow is my day. I shall receive my weapon and then-" he paused and licked his lips; the mere thought of it excited him. "I can make my sacrifice, and become whole again."

XXX

Evelyn rolled her head back. She really was tired, and not to mention sore. She was also, despite her earlier objections, extremely grateful that she did not have to rely on herself to guide her horse through the dark night. Rick's strong arms firmly encircled her waist and held her tightly, affording her the luxury of relaxing somewhat.

After the limitations of the previous couple of days, Rick was enjoying the closeness for many different reasons. However, as he felt himself grow tired, his misgivings about making the trip tonight returned.

"Are you ok?" he whispered softly, his breath warm against her neck.

"Hmm," she mumbled, allowing her eyes to drift shut.

Rick felt her body relax and he smiled. It was good if she slept, as tomorrow was promising to be one heck of a day.

Rick wasn't sure what Djeser-si was up to, but he suspected it wasn't going to be a simple case of trading one sword for one brother in law. And even if it was, he greatly doubted Ardeth, or even Menka, would be happy to leave it at that.

He knew he had to be ready for just about anything. After all, this wasn't just some meeting place they were going to, it was Hamunaptra, the city which from the moment he had stepped into it had caused him nothing but trouble.

Evelyn mumbled something sleepily, and Rick was forced to re-consider that statement: _almost_ nothing but trouble.

"Ready for anything" he whispered to him self as he raised his eyes to the stars, and with dread realised he recognised some of the patterns. "Ready for… anything."

XXX

Drinking deeply out of his- well, his by default- flask, Jonathan sat in silence on the soft sand. He held the large set of keys in his hand, trying to decide what to do next.

From what he had overheard, Rick and Evie were already on their way to rescue him, and he had a hunch they wouldn't be too impressed if they turned up to find him already gone. Besides, where would he go? It was the middle of the night, and pitch black. Even if he did somehow head in the right direction, he was never going to make it back to civilisation. If he left now, at best Djerser-si's men would follow his tracks and bring him back, which would probably earn him another beating. Absently he rubbed his still aching ribs.

At worse he could get lost in the dessert, and never been seen again.

He shook his head; neither were favourable options. He might as well just stay in his warm cell and wait for them. He smiled. Now _that _was his kind of idea. Hell, he could even end up rescuing them by escaping at the right time.

Reaching over to the old blanket in the corner, he rolled it up for a pillow. Lying back in the sand he sighed contentedly.

_Now this is the life, _he thought. _Well, if you forget the un-dead lunatic running the show…_

XXX

Turning his horse closer to the couple, Ardeth watched closely in the moonlight as he saw Rick wince in pain.

The American had been hiding his discomfort for some time now. Every time he was forced to move by his wife's fidgeting, it caused him pain, and from the way he held his back so stiffly as he rode, Ardeth deduced that was what hurt.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything, but he was pretty sure that he wasn't the only person Rick was keeping this injury a secret from.

* * *

A/N. So that's that, they are on there way, and as we all know Hamunaptra has a habit of throwing up surprises. So what waits our heros? and will Evie find out about Rick's mysterious injury? All to be revealed soon, well hopefully soon anyway. 

If anyone out there is still reading I'd love to hear from you. And a quick reassurance for anyone wondering, this WILL be finished.

Until next time T.C.U. pp xxx


	15. What needs to be done

**A/N. **OK, Ok, so hands up time no i didn't make my month deadline, as i suggested on profile page.(always check there for latest news.)

But it is here finally, you've all been so patient, i can't believe it.

This is the last but one chapter, and i promise I am working on the final installment, as you read.

Ok so with out further ado time for the ever so deserved shout out's for you amazing reviewers.

**_Camyrn Baynes _**– here you go, enjoy.

**_Shaid –_** a lot like the movies, thats a real complement, thank you.  
**_Ravena Storm- _**a new fan sequels excitedly for an hour or too wow I'm really pleased you like. If you like the idea of Menka, u might like an idea i have for my next fic. But more about that soon.  
**_LeoPiper-Forever –_** wow, every chapter. I'm pleased you like.  
**_Adele- _**the next chappy is here. And well you have to wait and see, what happens, not much more left. Ur fic idea sounds interesting.  
**_Leuska-_** Im sorry for not being around, i hope ur still writing. I really want to see something from you soon.  
**_Jonnycarnahan _**– so pleased to hear from you, and im sorry to hear you been sick. Made my day to get a review from you. All though your far too flattering.  
**_DaughterofDeath_** – as you wish

**_Lilylynn_** – Im just sorry for leaving it so long again!.

**_Mclane _**– I'll be honest the flash backs are my favourite too.  
**_Toni isis – _**hee he he, and yes i did have a great time on my holiday, thank you.

**_Orlando-crazy-_** I'm glad u approve.

* * *

Just quickly I wana ask what people think off my idea for my next 'MuMmy' based fic. Which will be in effect the story of Nefertiri, and Menka. Based obviously in ancient times. It would cover the many adventures I'm sure these two would of experienced. Including there first meeting, and How Menka won his role as Nefertiri's Medjai guard. 

Nothings ready for posting anyway, but i just thought I'd run the idea about and see what people think.

Any comments gratefully received.

And now finally,(as you've waited long enough) onwards...

* * *

Chapter 15. - What has to be done.

Rick stood on the cliff edge overlooking Hamunaptra, waiting for the city to show itself. The sun was just raising its golden head to send its morning red rays scuttling across the dessert sand, banishing the night from every crevice it could find. The first time Rick had watched the hidden city shimmer into life he had been in awe, the second fearful of what lay ahead of him, now it was just becoming boring.

It had been a long night of riding, with each mile his back becoming more and more painful, so that now it was excruciating. Pushing his arms out in front of him with entwined hands, Rick tried to stretch the pain away. Sparks danced in front of his eyes as his muscles burned tight.

Shaking his head he tried to clear his vision, and was surprised when the sparks failed to clear. Blinking at the hidden city, Rick was amazed to see the sparks were for real; at intermediate points along the winding path, bright flaming torches lit the way to the entrance. Also along the remaining walls flames licked unnaturally bright towards the sun.

So entranced by the dancing fire, Rick did not notice Ardeth arrive at his side.

"Are you all right, my friend?"

Jumping at the voice, Rick turned to face the Medjai.

"I'm ok," he nodded, "just wondering about them," he said, pointing behind him.

Ardeth frowned as he scanned the horizon. The only thing unusual that he could see, Rick really shouldn't have been able to.

"They're here to support us," he answered, speaking softly. "They have their orders."

Now Rick frowned as he turned to look at the city again. The torches were gone, and every single spark of flame extinguished. "What?" he asked confused, shaking his head. "I…"

"The Medjai won't act unless you ask for them," Ardeth tried to reassure Rick; he knew the man was suspicious of outside help.

"The Medjai are here?" Evelyn's light voice broke into the men's conversation.

Ardeth turned quickly to face her.

"They are," he admitted, "there is always a presence in this place."

Evelyn nodded and looked around. Although she couldn't see anything for miles, she didn't doubt the man's words.

"So what now?" she asked her husband's back, for he had failed to turn to acknowledge her.

"Now?" Rick's jaw was set tight; things were happening to him, and he didn't know what or why, or moreover how to control them. Angrily he turned from the view of Hamunaptra and brushed past his companions as he stepped purposefully towards the horses. "Whatever we have to."

XXX

Jonathan sat silently in his cell, his back against the door, listening to all the commotion outside. The guards had been rushing about for, as best as he could guess, the last hour, and there was no sign of his Times.

As the fuss seemed to slow, and the time between the barked Arabic voices passing his door lengthened, Jonathan began to consider his escape. Something was obviously happening, and as he well knew distraction was always the key to great escapes.

Standing, he slowly stretched his aching muscles and turned towards the door. With one hand on the handle and the other clutching the keys, he jumped back a step as someone knocked on the other side.

Shaking his head as if it was a dream, he reached again for the door handle, and jumped as once again the knocking came

"O'Connell?" Osahar's voice reverberated through the door. "O'Connell? You are there?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"No!" he answered loudly as he allowed his eyes to shut. "I'm not."

The door creaked open, and Osahar's smiling face beamed into the gap. "O'Connell, you are here."

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked around in mock surprise.

"Now would you look at that? So I am."

Osahar just stared at him, confused. "It is time to pack," he answered eventually. "We are leaving soon."

Jonathan's head snapped up with interest.

"Leaving?" he asked.

Osahar smiled. "Yes, yes. Soon Imhotep comes. Everyone else has left, we must go too soon."

"Every one else has left?" now Jonathan smiled; that was the kind of news he liked.

"Yes, but not me, I'm allowed to stay and pack up."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows. The little man had an interesting view on what was a good thing.

"So I came to tell you to pack," Osahar continued, oblivious of Jonathan's reaction.

"Pack?" Jonathan asked, as he looked around the empty room.

"I be back soon," Osahar added as he stepped back out of the door, allowing it to slam behind him as he rushed off to find more things to pack.

XXX

Rick felt every step of his horse thunder through his body as they raced towards the city. Having decided there was no point in trying to sneak into the city, seeing as they had probably already been spotted miles ago, Rick led the way straight to the front door.

As she moved in his lap, Evelyn drew his attention. Looking at her, Rick was so surprised by what he saw, he almost pulled the animal beneath him to a stop.

Evelyn's wavy hair was pulled straight and slipped across her bare shoulders, which were a golden colour that spoke of years living in the hot desert sun. The dress that covered her slender frame was simple and long, but dyed as black as a Night without moon or stars. Her arm boasted only one armband, her neck only one pendant, yet still she was stunning; a woman who, even if dressed in rags, would still look like a queen.

In his arms, Rick held Nefertiri.

Not knowing what else to do, Rick continued along the path. Pulling the horse to stop only as its front leg crossed through the large archway that Rick could see but knew not to be there.

Sliding from the back of their horse, Rick moved quickly across the sand to the side to help his princess. His strong hands on her hips helped her feet to the floor.

With her back against the sweating muscular hind of the black horse, Evelyn's body was pressed tight against her husband, who hadn't moved.

"Do you really believe," Rick whispered suddenly, his breath on her neck, "that I am a re-incarnated Medjai?"

Evelyn suppressed a shiver of delight at the closeness of her husband's body, his hands lingering on her hips, his thigh pressed against her groin.

"As much as I believe I'm Nefertiri," she whispered breathlessly, and placed her palms flat against his chest.

Rick looked at her again; with what he saw, he couldn't argue.

Overcome with her need for him, Evelyn pushed herself up onto her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to close the gap between his lips and hers.

Rick almost groaned with desire for the woman in his arms, as her movement caused his hands to slide from her hips to her back, and he felt her body push into his.

Using every ounce of self-control he possessed, Rick turned his head at the last second, and Nefertiri's lips grazed his neck. As much as he wanted the woman he could see, she wasn't his wife.

Evelyn snapped her head up, and studied Rick's face. The pain she saw there worried her.

"What's the matter?" she asked desperately as she let go of him, her back slamming back into the immovable wall of muscle that was the horse behind her. Unconsciously her hand moved to her chest.

Stepping back to gain space, Rick shook his head and forcefully banished Nefertiri's image just as she began to finger the necklace that he had witnessed himself giving her a few days ago. As the image of the princess faded back into his wife, Rick realised Evelyn's fingers were also playing at her neck, except on her, something was missing.

Realisation hit Rick with the strength of forty horses. Urgently he dug deep into his pocket and retrieved the item he had secreted there in Nefertiri's tomb.

"Do you know wha…?" he began, but stopped as Evelyn gasped and reached forward.

"My necklace!"

Rick froze. "Your…?"

Evie's eyes were wide; her reaction had been purely that, and now she was confused.

"My… necklace… not my…" she shook her head. "Necklace. Where did you find that?" she questioned, staring deep into her husband's eyes. "It is mine, isn't it?"

"I did find it in Nefertiri's tomb," Rick admitted somewhat reluctantly as he turned away.

"Rick!" Evelyn pulled on her husband's shoulder. "What is going on?"

Rick turned slowly, the sparks from the non-existent fires he could see once again dancing in his eyes.

"Christ Evie, I don't know," he answered honestly, and for once Evie knew better than to reprove his use of blasphemy. "I have no idea what the hell's going on here- the dreams, the visions, the pai-"

"Rick" Evelyn interrupted a second too soon, stopping the confession of Rick's secret injury before she could hear it. Until now she hadn't fully realised how much of a toll this was taking on him, but suddenly she could see a tiredness in his eyes. Stepping away from the horse she reached for him, wanting to help.

Rick moved away from her touch, not wanting to feel her pity. "What do you know about this?" he asked coldly, holding the necklace out to her.

Evelyn took the sun pendant in her hand, her fingers automatically moving around the razor sharp points to hold it safely.

"I know it's mine," she answered convinced. But meeting his eyes, she could tell that wasn't enough. Concentrating on the feel of the pendant in her hand she slowly allowed her eyes to drift shut, and within seconds she could hear music and voices around her that didn't belong to the desert. Her senses were filled with a heady smell of rich oils and perfumes, mixed with wine. An undercurrent of cooking meat and fresh fruit spoke of a banquet in her mind, as she swayed slightly in a memory and heard Rick's voice speaking in Egyptian.

"_I will always watch over you, and keep you safe- as will this." _She could feel fingers brushing across her shoulders, lovingly, and hesitant.

"I shall never take it off!" Evelyn whispered, and her eyes snapped open, only to be met by Rick's intent gaze. He was watching her closely.

"You… you gave me this," she accused him, "at… at a party or a festival… or…"

"Your birthday," Rick answered with a sigh. Finally he had the proof that he couldn't deny. There was no way Evelyn could know that he gave her the necklace without them both having been there. Everything he had seen, and everything he could still see, was real.

Reluctantly Evelyn held the pendant out to her husband, who just shook his head.

"Wear it?" Rick asked.

Evelyn smiled; there was nothing she wanted more. Holding the ancient pendant to her neck, she turned around.

"Will you put it on for me?" she asked softly.

XXX

Letting go of his own dismounted horse, Ardeth crossed to the O'Connell's. He has seen Rick pull Evelyn from their horse and knew the man must have had a reason- one which didn't require himself, so he was content with giving them their time. That was until from where he stood on the very edge of the city, he had noticed an approaching Onuris guard.

"O'Connell!" he called as he rounded the animals and scanned the area for the adventurer. He failed to be surprised as he saw the husband and wife pull away from what looked to be an intense kiss. "We have company," he continued, nodding towards the guards when Rick shot him a questioning look.

Reaching up behind the blushing Evelyn, Rick pulled the golden sword that he had retrieved from its important home above Nefertirri's coffin from his pack on the horse.

"So we do," he answered, and headed towards the red and black robed man, flanked by the others. "So we do!"

XXX

Djeser-si sat on a golden throne in the almost empty treasure chamber. His hands gripped the armrests so tightly his knuckles burned white. He was in pain, and a lot of it. His new body was beginning to reject his mind, and he didn't know how long he had left to complete the ritual; he needed to claim this body as his. The fact that he had to kill, the only person he had ever loved to do so, caused him almost as much pain as his body. But as Shu-nah entered the cleared chamber, Djeser-si looked up and smiled. There was no way he was going to alert a pathetic Onuris to his vulnerable state.

"Where are the men?" Djeser-si demanded, before Shu-nah had a chance to get off his knees from bowing.

Although concerned about his leader's recent behaviour, Shu-nah had done as he was told.

"They have all been moved out of the city, master- except two to guard the entrance, and one to tidy the belongings."

Djeser-si smiled again. This was good. He couldn't run the risk of someone killing Nefertiri before he had the chance to. He was not going to let an Onuris spoil his plans again.

"Are they in sight?" Djeser-si asked.

"You could say that!" Rick's voice echoed loudly around the room.

Shu-nah spun around to glare daggers at the guards who strode in behind the adventurer and his wife, but had failed to announce themselves.

Slowly Djeser-si got to his feet and stepped forward. He placed his hand on the eager Shu-nah's shoulder.

"Greetings," he replied in Egyptian, "Brother."

* * *

A/N. So that's another chapter done and dusted. What did you think? Did you like? Comments? Questions? As ever review review review. 

Next chapter the last one!

What will happen? Will Jon get free? Will Rick defeat his brother? Will Evie find out Ricks secret pain?

Lot's of questions, all answers with next posting. Time frame for that? Err well that be answered then too. Lol ;op

T.C.U everybody, Love PP xxx


	16. Sand and blood

A/N. Wow, so finally here huh! You've all waited far too long for this chapter to be posted, a lot of which i am going to unashamedly put down to my computer crashing for over a month. But that said it is a pretty damn long one, and took forever to write, hopefully it will be worth it.

I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed or even just read this story, I would name you and respond to you, but due to FF new restrictions i can't. So i am afraid your all going to have to put up with a group thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and extra kisses to all who deserve them.

So for the last time, without further delay onwards ...

* * *

Chapter 16 

- Sand and blood. 

Standing in the corridor, Jonathan spun the key in the lock and smiled. Locked doors were always much more fun when you were on the right side of them.

Turning around, he pocketed the large ring of keys; after last time's failed escape attempt he was not going to take any chances. With a brief thought to his bruised ribs, he prayed Osahar was right about everyone having left. Looking up and down the corridor, the signs were good; no one was in sight. He had no idea why Djeser-si would have ordered all of his guards to leave, and to be honest he didn't care.

With his head held high, and a spring in his step, it was all he could do not to whistle as he began down the corridor.

Rounding the far corner, he screamed as he slammed straight into another person and sent a pile of blankets flying into the air.

Jonathan gasped in surprise, and the guard's eyes widened, as they stared at each other for a second.

"You should be in your cell!" Osahar suddenly shouted loudly.

Jonathan moved his mouth to answer, but thought better of it as his little friend reached to the knife on his belt. Spinning in the sand, Jonathan began running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

With the sand being kicked in his face, Osahar gave chase.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" he shouted, the long winding corridors distorting his voice eerily, as he followed.

Jonathan suddenly skidded to a stop as Osahar's strange shouts reached him; the man still could not even get his name right.

"It's _Carnahan_," he began as he turned slowly.

But Osahar, whose eyes were fixed on the floor, failed to see that Jonathan had stopped and slammed straight into him, this time sending them both- and the small dagger he was carrying- tumbling to the floor.

"My name is Jonathan CARNAHAN!" Jonathan shouted loudly and slapped the sand.

Osahar wasn't paying attention; his eyes were searching for his lost weapon. Looking up as Jonathan coughed, he met the man's smiling eyes, and was horrified.

Having followed Osahar's gaze, Jonathan had found the weapon first, and a wide grin spread across his face as he reached for it.

XXX

Standing still at the top of the stairs, Rick almost sighed as around his ancient brother, the now empty chamber in front of him filled with a kingdom's worth of gold. Everything that he had marveled at on his last visit- with Ardeth, and Jonathan at his sides- returned to its place. Only now the statues were brighter, and the mirrors, instead of needing a bullet to bite through the dusty cobwebs and spin them into action, were already shining brightly. The room looked untouched by the millennia that had passed since his journey with Nefertiri into this sacred place.

As did the Man who stood in front of him calling him brother.

"You are not my brother," Rick intoned in perfect Egyptian. "Het-si was my brother. I do not recognise you." Taking a couple of steps down the stairs, he fought not to show the pain in his back which was growing by the second, and locked eyes with Djeser-si, who was practically red with rage.

"You will acknowledge me Menka," Djeser-si practically screamed, as he began to lose his precarious grip on his body. "I have more power than you could ever dream of. Het-si is dead; Djeser-si the priest lives."

Following in his own footsteps, Rick was unable to halt his progress down the stairs as he closed in on his ancient sibling.

"You deny our father, you deny your name, yet you refuse to deny me," Rick stated calmly, with each word closing the distance between them by a step. "How have I wronged you to such an extreme?" he demanded to know.

Djeser-si sneered at his brother, who was now standing but a foot away, as he too fell into the trap of the past that Rick was currently entangled in; seeing with his eyes what he knew not to be there, unable to control his movements or words that he had already acted out once.

"You have everything that should have been mine, and yet you ask if you have wronged me," he stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and looked his brother up and down with undisguised contempt. "You don't even have Medjai blood!" he hissed.

Wincing as Djeser-si's words hit where she instinctively knew it would hurt Rick, Evelyn recognised his movements, as only a wife could, and knew she had to act.

Scared by the possibility of this too soon confrontation, she ran as fast down the dark steps as she could. If she needed any more conformation about the absence of Rick's conscious thoughts in his actions, the by now familiar glazed look in his eyes was it.

She suppressed a shiver as her feet hit the rough sand of the level floor, and she realised how unnerving it must have been for her husband when she had found her past.

Djeser-si, attention drawn by her movement, tore his gaze from the Menka he could see in front of him to Evelyn.

"Nefertiri," he gasped, all his breath rushing from his tired lungs at the sight of the princess before him, his eyes hungrily devouring all the contours of Evelyn's body, which he had dared not hope he would once again see. "Princess," he continued and bowed his head, his eyes never leaving her. "Time has had no hold over your beauty."

Menka's hand shot out with the speed of a cobra striking its prey, and grabbed his brother's wide chin. With his strong fingers pushing painfully deep into the soft flesh of his sibling's jaw, he pulled Djeser-si's face and gaze back to him.

"You will not look at her like that," he growled protectively.

Shu-nah rushed forward the moment Rick touched his leader, only to be waved away by the calm Djeser-si.

"You can't fight me brother," Djeser-si intoned quietly, his steely eyes boring deep into his younger brother, trying to instill all the responsibility of their ancient family hierarchy in him. "You never could."

Menka's eyes narrowed as his grip on Djeser-si's face tightened, and his hand automatically moved to his sword.

"No Rick!" Evelyn cried as she clasped her hand on his shoulder, reaching for him in every way, trying to call him back from the past. Despite the enormous amount of respect she had for their shared history, right now she needed him to be her husband.

His wife's voice worked exactly as desired, and Rick was pulled back to the empty treasure chamber. Understanding her concern almost immediately, he used his grip and shoved Djeser-si as hard away from him as he could.

"Do you wanna bet on that?" he snapped in his American drawl.

XXX

A childish grin decorated Jonathan's face as he raced down the corridor chasing a screaming Osahar. He could not remember the last time he had run this fast when someone wasn't chasing him. Slowing just to catch his breath, Jonathan gazed around him at the dark rough walls, and realised he had absolutely no idea where he was. Osahar had fled deep into the complex, and Jonathan could only pray that the little man knew his way out again, because he realised, he didn't.

Pushing off against the wall, he began racing after Osahar again, but for a different reason this time.

XXX

Standing deliberately between the O'Connell's and the two Onuris guards behind him, Ardeth suppressed his own look of relief as he watched a similar one slide across Evelyn's features. The result of, for the first time since entering the room, hearing her husband's familiar warm American tones escape his lips.

As his head rocked painfully with the momentum of Rick's shove and he stumbled backwards,

Djeser-si's face twitched into a scowl as those same tones forced him to the present.

"Enough!" he snapped, trying to fool everyone, including himself, that he was in control of this situation.

Hearing the annoyance in his leader's voice, Shu-nah stepped forward and to Djeser-si's side. The whole time his eyes rested on the large Medjai, who was obviously trying to block the path of his guards. Shuh-nah was sick of the dramatics being played out in front of him, and anxious to be done. With a sharper tone than he had ever dared use before, he whispered a reminder of why they were all there, and a suggestion of what to do next.

A warped grin crawled across Djeser-si's face as his own eyes confirmed the information Shu-nah had whispered, and with the smallest of nods he agreed to his general's plan.

"I see you have what I want," he gestured in Rick's direction as the golden object he desired winked at him in the torchlight. "Give it to me."

"Where is Jonathan?" Evelyn demanded over Rick's shoulder before he had the chance to reply; her concern for her own brother was now overflowing.

"He is here," Djeser-si admitted, and waved his hand around at the five or six different corridors that led from the large room. Some of them had only been opened since the mounds of treasure had been cleared from the room. "Somewhere."

Rick noticed Shu-nah fade backwards and begin to move around the room, but he couldn't bring his eyes to follow. Djeser-si was the biggest threat at the moment, and although he knew the Onuris had a plan, there was little he could do while Jonathan's safety remained in the balance.

"So, you get what you want," Rick began, his hand moving reluctantly to the sword at his hip, "when we get what we want."

Djeser shook his head slowly.

"Now that doesn't work for me. I think I'll just take what I want… now!"

As his last word echoed around the room, Shu-nah jumped into action. Having moved successfully behind Evelyn, he jumped forward, one hand going around her waist, the other holding his shining scimitar tightly to her throat.

Spinning around as Evelyn let out a piercing scream, Rick's eyes, although on his wife, picked out that Ardeth had been jumped too, and was now being held with one arm each by the guards. His limbs pulled so tightly behind him, it was all the Medjai warrior could do not to fall forward to his knees.

Swearing underneath his breath, Rick turned back to Djeser-si with narrow eyes, and every single muscle in his body tensed. He understood full well his brother had the upper hand.

Djeser-si knew it too, and Rick's obvious anger only widened his grin as he stepped towards him.

"So," he taunted. "Still think you can beat me?"

"Ilea-nil Ilea-nil."

The silence that answered Djeser-si's question was broken violently by a desperate voice crying in a pitch higher than a natural Arabic tone, "Djeser-si help me!"

Turning to face the noise, Djeser-si watched amazed as an excited Osahar skidded into the cavernous chamber- closely followed by Jonathan, who slammed straight into the small guard and, for the second time that day, sent them both to the floor.

"Jonathan!" Evelyn cried, stepping forward only to be reminded of the sharpness of the weapon at her throat. Relief flooded her; her brother was alive and well, and as clumsy as ever.

"Jonathan?" Rick repeated, Evelyn's excited gasp reaching him before the sight of Jonathan rolling in the sand did. Never had he been so happy to see his brother-in-law. Slowly he turned to Djeser-si, the wide smile now on his face.

Djeser-si's face tightened as his plan began to fail. He turned away from Rick's triumphant look, and his eyes went to Shu-nah.

"The princess is mine," he commanded, "but kill the rest of them."

Without even a pause for breath, he turned and began to run from the chamber.

With but a brief look to Evelyn, Rick followed.

Running after Djeser-si, Rick knew he had to stop him. He knew only one of them could live, his ancient brother or his wife, but the decision was an easy choice; Evelyn always had and always would come first for him. His choice of his beloved over his brother, for the second time, weighed heavy on his heart. Not as much as last time, he was aware, but enough to leave him uncomfortable about the task ahead.

Meeting her husband's gaze for that brief second, Evelyn knew exactly what he was going to do. Not about to wait for the outcome, she lifted her right foot and slammed her heel as hard as possible straight into the shin of Shu-nah behind her. Crying out in pain he automatically let go of his grip.

Taking full advantage of the distraction provided by his friend, Ardeth forced as much power as he could through his shoulders and into his arms. Bringing them and the guards round in front of him, he slammed them into each other.

XXX

Seeing the danger to his sister and the others, Jonathan untangled himself from Osahar and got to his feet, taking a second to brush himself down and run a hand through his hair. He took a step forward, only to stumble. Looking down he was amazed to see both Osahar's hands clamped firmly around his ankle.

"Will you let go?" he asked in the same tone he used for ordering his mid-afternoon tea.

"No!" the guard called. "You must not interfere with Djeser-si's plan!"

"Let go!" Jonathan demanded, louder this time, as he began to shake his foot.

"No!" Osahar argued petulantly, and as his grip on one foot was shaken off he simply replaced it with a grip on Jonathan's other.

XXX

Evelyn faced off against Shu-nah unarmed, a fact that became painfully obvious as the Onuris leader got to his feet, twirling the large scimitar impressively. From the look in his eyes, she could tell Djeser-si's orders were the last thing on his mind.

"You were at Ahm Shere?" he hissed as he advanced on her.

Evelyn backed away as she looked from side to side. She didn't understand where this line of questioning was leading.

"Yes…" she admitted eventually, seeing no reason to lie. "A few years ago."

Shu-nah's expression tightened.

"Who killed my brother?" he demanded the answer to the question that had, ever since he had heard of his brother's demised, plagued his every waking moment.

Evelyn's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Your… brother?" she questioned quietly, wracking her brain.

During her visit to Ahm Shere, Evelyn's focus had been so desperately on her young son's safety that she had difficulty remembering much else. Then it dawned on her; the huge staring eyes, the strong jaw line…

"Loch-nah…" she whispered, remembering the large Onuris leader.

"Who killed him?" Shu-nah demanded again, advancing on Evelyn.

As she recalled the personal fight between the skilled opposing leaders, Evelyn's gaze unwittingly moved past Shu-nah to Ardeth, who she could see slaying one of the two guards he was fighting.

Turning with fire in his eyes, the Onuris leader followed Evelyn's gaze, and found the opponent he had been searching for.

"Medjai!" he growled.

Evelyn's eyes widened as she realised with dread what she had just done.

XXX

Lying on his front rolling in the sand, Jonathan fought childishly with Osahar. Every time he managed to get free of one of Osahar's hands, he found himself held by the other.

_He's an octopus!_ Jonathan thought absently, as he narrowly avoided getting another mouthful of sand by rolling at the right time.

"For the last time," he asked politely, his tight English manners never failing his speech, even if his legs were kicking out the whole time. "Will you let go?"

"You can't…" Osahar began, before he was silenced by a lucky strike of Jonathan's boot slamming smack into his jaw. The shock of the blow left Osahar reeling, and he immediately let go of Jonathan.

Taking quick advantage of the situation, Jonathan clambered to his feet.

"Terribly sorry my friend, but I did ask nicely," he rambled, surprisingly upset by the look of total horror on his little guard's face.

"Ardeth, look out!" Evelyn's desperate cry grabbed Jonathan's attention.

"Got to go," Jonathan called cheerfully as he ran to his sister. "No hard feelings."

Grabbing his sister's hand as he reached her, Jonathan stopped her from running to Ardeth's aid.

"Hey sis," he greeted. "You came all this way for me?"

"Jonathan," she breathed as she turned to him and embraced him briefly.

"Anyone would think you missed me," he teased with a grin.

Evelyn smiled- until over his shoulder she saw a glint of a golden weapon being wielded in the torchlight.

"Help Ardeth," she quickly directed. "I need to find Rick."

Knowing better than to argue with the look in her eyes, Jonathan rushed in the direction of the Medjai, who was currently fending of both Shu-nah and his fellow Onuris, without making much headway.

"Help is at hand, old chum!" Jonathan cried.

Determined to settle a few old scores, he threw himself at Shu-nah's back.

XXX

In one of the doorways of the treasure chamber, Rick stood over the fallen body of his brother.

Menka's golden weapon, having found its destiny through Rick, lay embedded deep in Djeser-si's side, spilling his blood and ending his life.

"You should have stayed gone," Rick whispered the ancient words that he knew were Menka's. "Be at peace Het-si," he took a deep breath. "Brother."

As he turned from the true sight of Het-si, rather than that of his borrowed Medjai body, the first thing Rick saw was Evelyn rounding one of the stone columns at speed, her eyes obviously searching for him.

Spotting her husband, and the defeated Djeser-si, Evelyn froze as his eyes caught hers, and held them with such intensity she almost forgot to breathe.

Grinding his boots in the sand, Rick ran to her, needing to feel his wife in his arms. Reaching her in seconds, he grabbed her and pulled her against him with such a force all the breath left their bodies.

"You're safe," he whispered breathlessly as he crushed her to him, unable to get her close enough.

Rick didn't know why he needed her so much, but he couldn't let go. Holding her so close he could feel her heart hammering, her racing pulse only beaten by his own. Pulling her tighter still, he cupped her face to bring her lips to his.

Evelyn's eyes closed as she met her husband's kiss, and the salt from the beaded sweat on his rough lips made her own tingle. Breathless and overcome with desire, she moaned softly against him.

Evelyn's enthusiastic response forced Rick to deepen their kiss, his lips crushing hers hard and fast, his hands not asking for permission of her body but taking it. It was as if the force of his passion would no longer brook restraint, he gave in to it completely, as if for the first time.

"Evie," he groaned back, and reactively gasped against her soft lips, his grip on her tightening as suddenly a piercing pain shot through his back.

XXX

Jonathan fell heavily to the sand, as Shu-nah twisted and threw him off for the third time. Spitting out a mouthful of sand, Jonathan looked up and watched the seemingly unstoppable Shu-nah run again towards Ardeth.

"Ardeth!" he cried quickly, and was relieved to see the Medjai duck below Shu-nah's swinging sword.

"Sharmute!" Ardeth swore at the Onuris, and although he didn't speak Arabic, Jonathan knew it wasn't a term of endearment.

Looking across the sand to the doorway where he had left Osahar, Jonathan was surprised to see that the little man was no longer there. The clash of sword drew his attention back to the fight, when Suddenly an idea occurred to him.

With a grin, Jonathan reached out and grabbed for Shu-nah's ankle.

XXX

Rick couldn't breathe as his eyes widened. He could feel the cold metal of a sharp sword sliding in between his shoulder blades, and slicing through his burning muscles as if they were nothing. All his pain of the last few days paled in comparison to this. With what could only be his own blood drenching his back, and dread growing in his stomach, he recognised the familiarity of the agony.

Not once, but twice before had he felt this deadly sting.

His experience in the Valley of the Queens he knew now had just been a memory, and the pain he had been in since then, nothing but a trail leading him back to this place, where he had experienced it the first time.

With her husband's fingers burning bruises into her arms, his pained gasp frightening her to the core, Evelyn snapped her eyes open and screamed, already too late.

Over Rick's shoulder, Djeser-si's cold eyes bored into hers.

"You are a fool brother," Djeser-si hissed in Rick's ear, never taking his gaze from Evie. "This pathetic weapon spells _your_ demise, not mine!" he ranted as he stepped back and pulled the golden weapon, now soaked in both brothers' blood, out from where he had driven it deep into Rick's back.

"RICK!" Evelyn screamed as she felt his body seize in response.

"_Not_ last time," Djeser-si continued ranting as his eyes finally turned to Menka's sword, "and _not_ this time."

Evelyn panicked as her husband's vise-like grip loosened, and he began to fall from her. Grasping at him, she could not stop his descent to the floor.

On his knees, Rick's head lay against her stomach for a brief second before Djeser-si grabbed his shoulder and tossed him to one side.

"Rick!" Evelyn screamed again as she watched her strong husband fall like a rag doll to the sand.

Ignoring her distress, Djeser-si just stepped over his brother's body, the bloodied sword still in hand.

"It's just you and me now," he grinned as he pointed it at Nefertiri. "How it was supposed to be."

Backing away from the pure joy shinning in Djeser-si's eyes, Evelyn's back hit the pillar.

"No," Evelyn whispered, refusing to look away from where Rick lay. "where not."

Lying in the sand, Rick could not move. Every muscle in his body burned, as with each shuddering breath the pain he felt doubled. Desperately he fought against the drowsiness that threatened to engulf him. Forcing his eyes up, he met the frightened gaze of Nefertiri and knew he wouldn't give in. He couldn't even if he wanted to, not now, not yet; his love needed him still.

Djeser-si laughed openly in Evelyn's face.

"What, brother dearest?" he questioned as he followed her look. "He has minuets left, maybe. But I… I would have given you a lifetime."

Evelyn finally looked up, and faced Djeser-si.

"He has given me two," she answered coldly, her hand unconsciously creeping to the necklace that Rick had given her, seeking all the comfort Nefertiri had taken from the item.

Djeser-si's face twisted into anger.

"You chose wrong," he ranted, his ancient grudge once more overtaking his conscious mind. "I would have done anything for you, I would have protected you."

Evelyn's hand gripped tighter to Menka's sun pendant, her actions barely under her control. The fog of her past clouded her mind, so that not even the sting of the sharp pendant points slicing into her hand and drawing blood was enough to save her from it. With a light breeze running across her suddenly bare shoulders, and a cold circlet of gold snaking around her upper arm, Evelyn stepped onto Nefertiri's path.

"Wrong?" she questioned with a scowl on her face, as she refused to cower to her inferior. "I picked right. _You,_" the princess looked at him with undisguised contempt, "could never be as good as your brother."

Fury screamed across Djeser-si's twisted features as he launched himself at her angrily. All his life he had heard that accusation, but no longer would he accept it.

"You could have been mine," he whispered to his princess as he pinned her body to the column with his own. "You _should_ have been mine," he amended. Slowly he reached out and covered her hand at her neck with his. "You still could."

Nefertiri pulled her hand away immediately. Djeser-si's touch offended her. Of every man ruled by her father, she had allowed only one the forbidden privilege, and she would not betray him by allowing another.

Rick's heavy eyes watched as the pendant he had spent many hours crafting snapped its chain, and stayed in Nefertiri's dainty hand as she pulled away. Gripping it tighter, he watched her make a fist around it.

"I was never yours," Nefertiri, hissed, and Rick was amazed to hear Evelyn's English tones escape from her painted Egyptian lips. Swinging the fist he had watched her make, with all the skill he had taught her, Nefertiri aimed at Djeser-si's jaw. "And I never will be!" she shouted.

Unable to believe his eyes, Rick watched the punch land and the razor points of Menka's sun, protruding between Nefertiri's fingers, slice deep into his brother's throat, ending his life.

Falling backwards, Djeser-si's body hit the sand hard, and Rick took a deep breath; it was over. Finally he could rest his eyes.

"I see the years haven't slowed your fight!"

Rick's eyes snapped painfully open as he heard his brother's voice taunting his wife.

"_No…_"he moaned silently as he realized that the death he had seen was but a shadow of the past.

With his mind momentarily clear, Djeser-si had stepped back, easily avoiding Nefertiri's swing. He too remembered being here before, and he was not going to let her catch him that easily this time.

"Then again…" he continued, forcing a smile across his dry lips as he tensed his right arm, "you never were the quickest." Then with all his strength, he hit Nefertiri directly across her cheek with the back of his hand.

Evelyn's head reeled backwards and hit the column soundly. The resulting pain left her in no doubt as to whom she was. Fighting against the darkness on the edge of her vision that threatened unconsciousness, Evelyn heard her husband.

"Evie!" Rick cried, his own pain paling into insignificance as he saw his wife's.

Shaking her head to quell the throbbing, Evelyn looked to her husband and was surprised to see Djeser-si stepping towards him. Quickly pushing herself off the stone column, she moved to the pair of them.

"Still with us brother?" Djeser-si questioned, looking down on Rick. "Don't worry, it wont be for long."

Having used all of his energy to scream his wife's name, the adventurer now lay still, the pain washing through him deafening him to pretty much everything.

"Get away from him!" Evelyn threatened, her voice cracking with emotion.

Djeser-si looked up and smiled.

"But princess, I could save him," he tormented, and reaching to his own neck he pulled the now useless chain of Anubis over his head. "Well this could," he corrected.

Evelyn's eyes widened.

"He doesn't need it," she argued, knowing full well what the priest was implying.

Djeser-si grinned, and kicked at Rick's side.

"Don't be foolish," he scolded. "Surely even you can feel him slipping away?"

Evelyn shook her head, refusing to believe it. Her hand gripped so tightly to her chain that she could feel it biting once more into her wounded hand.

"Ha!" Djeser-si shouted, once again talking to his princess. "And he thought you loved him."

"I do," Evelyn whispered, Djeser-si's words hurting her as desired, her mind working over time.

Djeser-si took a step towards her.

"Then you do want this?" he asked, holding the chain of Anubis just out of her reach.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

Djeser-si laughed loudly, as more of his mind slipped away.

"Give me yours," he answered calmly, his laughter subsiding as quickly as it had exploded.

Evelyn looked down at the necklace, and then to Rick. Lying in the sand, she was surprised to see him for the first time, not as her husband, but as her guard, her confident, her eternal love; Menka, his chest bare but for the Medjai tattoos, his skin bronzed by the sun, his eyes firmly shut.

An angry wave screamed through her as she turned her gaze to the necklace, and slowly began to spin it. Her husband's life was being ransomed for a piece of jewellery.

"You want it," she growled as she continued to wind the pendant up, "you have it!"

With that, she whipped the deadly sun straight at Djeser-si.

Laughing triumphantly, Djeser-si snatched the chain out of the air, before his laughter turned to a wheeze. Looking down at the chain, he was terrified to see that he held little but the last inch of the interwoven golden cord; the sun pendant had found its mark, and buried itself deep into his throat, sealing his fate, just as it had last time.

Evelyn was on her knees before Djeser-si had stopped laughing; she trusted her, and Nefertiris, aim sufficiently not to need to watch it land.

"Rick… Rick… Rick." Evelyn's voice came in gasps, tears already on her cheeks. She refused to believe he was gone.

XXX

Sitting in the sand with watery eyes, Jonathan tried to make a fist with his hand without screaming. Unfortunately for him, Shu-nah hadn't taken kindly to his new method of interference, and with none of the qualms Jonathan had experienced himself, had kicked violently at his fingers. Realising he had no immediate need to make a fist anyway, Jonathan gave up and turned his attention to the apposing leaders.

Ardeth, having finally killed the second guard, was turning to face Shu-nah.

"Now," the Onuris hissed as he squared up, "you will pay for killing my brother."

"Your brother's loyalties were as foolish as yours," Ardeth snapped back. He had no need to ask of Shu-nah brother's identity; the sight of Loch-nah falling to his blade was firmly etched in his memory.

As Shu-nah stepped back to avoid the Medjai's blows, he stumbled against something on the floor.

Looking up as a pair of legs slammed into him, Jonathan met Shu-nah's angry eyes.

"You again?" the Onuris growled loudly, and raised his sword to rid himself of Jonathan once and for all.

Jonathan winced as he expected the blow, only cracking his eyes open a second after it didn't strike. To his surprise, Shu-nah fell to the sand beside him.

In his anger, the Onuris had for the briefest of seconds forgotten the Medjai behind him. It was the last mistake he was ever to make.

Taking advantage of the open side facing him, Ardeth once again bathed his sword in blood, and sent Shu-nah to meet his brother.

"Thanks," Jonathan grinned good-naturedly, and without thinking held his hand out to Ardeth.

Smiling discretely to himself, the Medjai gripped the Englishman's bruised fingers tightly, and pulled him to his feet.

XXX

Evelyn barely even heard her brother's pained scream echo around the pillared chamber. Her attention was on one man alone.

"Please," she whispered. Please wake up."

Rick's heavy eyes opened slowly as his wife's voice filtered through the pain. Relief flooded his body as he saw his wife's face before him. She was safe now, but the pain was so much

"I… I love you," he whispered.

"No, Rick, No," Evelyn shook her head, refusing to accept the finality she could hear in his voice.

"I always have," he admitted, a single tear escaping his eye.

Evie's tears shook her whole body, as she pulled him towards her. Rink winced audibly, his blood flowing freely from his fatal wound, feeding Hamunaptra's carnivorous sands.

"Hold on," she whispered as a plan formed in her head, and she laid Rick's head back down on the sand. "Rick just… hold on." She knew just what she had to do, and just who would be the most help. "Jonathan!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "JONATHAN!"

Already on his way to his sister, Jonathan ran the remaining steps before skidding to a halt, his eyes darting around, trying to take in the entire shocking scene in front of him.

Djeser-si lay slain, Rick looking frighteningly the same way, and Evelyn on her knees between them was digging frantically in the sticky sand.

"Evie what happened?" he demanded, his eyes not leaving his brother-in-law's still body.

"The necklace," Evelyn mumbled, her eyes scanning the area for the chain of Anubis. When Djeser-si had fallen, so had his necklace. Now it was the only thing she could think of that might help her love.

"What?" Jonathan questioned, not understanding.

"The chain!" Evelyn repeated as she threw more sand aside "The Anubis chain, Jonathan help me find it!"

Crossing to his sister, he touched her shoulder gently.

"Evie?" he called, concerned. "What happened to Rick?"

Twisting on her knees, Evelyn turned her filthy, tear-stained face to her brother.

"Please?" she whimpered, unable to take his stalling.

Jonathan dropped to his knees instantaneously; he could not bare to see his baby sister so distressed. Without fully knowing what he was looking for, Jonathan began searching.

Following just behind Jonathan, Ardeth also arrived on the appalling scene. He had seen death in all of its guises, but this shocked even him. Slowly everything he had been told began to make sense, and why no one had seen Menka after the Hamunaptra raid. He hadn't been afraid to fight his brother, and he hadn't abandoned the Medjai, he had just followed his princess, and it had cost him his life.

Crossing to his brother Medjai sadly, Ardeth stood above him and began to pray for his immortal soul.

"He's not dead!" Evelyn screamed as she got to her feet and ran at Ardeth, his words speaking to her deepest fear.

"This is his destiny," Ardeth answered sadly. "The past cannot be changed. As Menka died for Nefertiri, so he will die for you."

"Evie, I've got it," Jonathan announced triumphantly as he held up the chain of Anubis, heavy in his broken hand.

Evelyn turned at his voice, and a smile crossed her tear bitten face.

"Not if I can help it," she argued against Ardeth's grim prediction.

Ardeth's eyes followed as she ran back to her brother, and he was dismayed by her obvious plan.

"Evelyn, you can't use that," he argued as he too dropped to the sand around Rick.

Evie froze and looked down at the chain she now held.

"Djeser-si said it could save him," she rambled, confused.

"It _may_ hold his soul," Ardeth granted, "but it is not meant to. It is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jonathan echoed, as Evelyn stared blindly at the necklace, her hand shaking uncontrollably.

"It is always dangerous to interfere with the past," Ardeth explained his warning.

Jonathan's mind raced as he thought back to the conversation they had had all those days ago in Evelyn's study.

"If it does work," he began cautiously, "won't it mean Rick will have to kill Djeser-si, or he'll lose his mind?"

Ardeth shook his head. "That would not apply if he returned to his own body. But that is not the point. Rick's destiny is to pass today."

Evelyn looked up. She had been listening to all they had said, and now her heart was breaking.

"Destiny would leave me with out a husband?" she questioned, her tears flowing. "Alex without a father?"

Ardeth met her eyes in silence. He knew she was waiting for him to answer, but he couldn't; he had none to give.

"Destiny be damned!" Evelyn swore. Reaching for her husband, she looped the heavy chain around his neck. "Please…" she begged Rick's closed eyes again, "please don't…" her sobs replacing her words as she waited.

Slowly Jonathan moved behind her to place one hand supportively on her shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Ardeth followed suit, although Evelyn barely noticed.

Each second passed like an hour for her as she concentrated on every increasingly shallow breath Rick took. She would have rather died again herself than see her husband like this.

"Rick?" she whispered as her husband missed a breath, and she felt his body go limp in her arms. Shaking him gently, she prayed to every deity she knew that the chain would work.

After a second, her face twisted with pure grief as he failed to respond and start breathing again.

"Nooooooo!" Her distraught scream bounced around the walls of the large chamber and buried itsself in the hearts of the men standing either side of her.

The tears streaming down her face were matched exactly with Nefertiri's as the princess too lost her only love. Falling on top of Menka's body, Nefertiri sobbed, and fought as desperately as she could against the hands grasping at her trying to pull her away.

"Come away," distorted voices urged as they pulled her to her feet. "It's over."

"No, No," Evelyn cried fighting against the two pairs of hands that held her so strongly they bruised her delicate flesh. "Nai!"

Ripping herself away from them, with no care for her own safety, Evelyn threw herself to the floor. Crawling in the sand and up across Menka's bare chest, Nefertiri ran a shaking hand across his cold lips.

"I'll wait for you," Evelyn whispered. Crushing her tear soaked lips against his she stole a last kiss. "Forever."

XXX

Sitting bolt upright, Rick coughed violently as he drew too deep a breath for his tired lungs.

"Rick," Evelyn dropped to her knees at his feet, "it's ok."

Rick looked around, his muscles feeling stiff as he did so.

"Where am I?" he questioned, confused.

Evelyn laughed a little too lightly.

"You were just asleep," she whispered.

Rick continued to look around, and was surprised by what he could see. The books that lined the walls, the luxurious rugs that covered the oak floor boards, and the worn leather that cradled his aching frame, all told him he was in Evelyn's library at home.

Rick jumped to his feet immediately.

"What happened to Djeser-si?" he demanded. He couldn't remember anything clearly other than the threat of his brother. "How, how did we get home?"

Evelyn stood up slowly.

"I was going to wake you shortly anyway," she answered as she moved to the door. "Alex will be home soon, and I knew you'd want to meet him."

Rick shook his head, he didn't understand.

"Alex is at school?"

Evelyn laughed again.

"You must have been sleeping very deeply," she mused. "Today is the first day of his holiday."

"Evie," Rick grabbed her arm as he followed her into their grand entrance hall, "what happened at Hamunaptra?" he demanded.

"Of course I will have to set a dinner place for Jonathan," she mumbled almost talking to herself.

Rick let go of her. His mind hurt- could it be possible it had all been a dream? Turning, he headed towards their large front door. He needed some air. His chest was so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe. As he reached for the front door handle, Evelyn's hand swiped at his.

"We don't go out there," she smiled and tried to pull him away. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have everything you want here," she purred, and tried to kiss him.

Rick pushed her away. Something was wrong, his head hurt as he tried to remember, but he knew things were right. Reaching out again to the door, he pulled it open forcefully, and was nearly knocked over by the blast of air that rushed through it.

Enjoying the cold air, it took a moment for Rick to notice the view from the door. Looking out as he did, Rick's eyes went wide. Instead of their generous gravel driveway, Hamunaptra's treasure chamber spread before him. Through the flickering torchlight he could just see his own body lying still in the red sand. Raising his eyes slightly he could see Evelyn weeping hysterically into her brother's chest. The sound of her tears chilled him, and he knew it was a sound that would haunt him forever.

The realisation and consequences of what had happened hit him hard.

Stepping forward, the false Evelyn at his side placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"You have been given the chance to stay here, and be happy," she whispered. "She gave you that chance, with the power of Anubis. Not dead but not alive."

Rick rolled his eyes. What had Evelyn done now?

"The necklace," he realised out loud, and turned from the picture of his own death, and the weeping Evelyn. "If she used the chain it means I can go back."

The false Evelyn failed to hide her disappointment.

"But do you want to?" she asked quietly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver in the way Rick normally found irresistible. When Rick failed to answer, Evie curled the lips he loved so much into a smile. "If you stay here," she whispered, "you get to choose everything."

"That would make a change," Rick muttered.

"Everything will be exactly how you want it to be," Evelyn continued, "you'll never be hurt again, I'll never be hurt, you'll never be surprised..."

A slow grin crept across Rick's face; she was making this an easy choice. Pulling her hand that rested on his arm up to his face he kissed it gently, and made his decision.

Fin.

* * *

A/N. So were've reached the end, and i guess theres not a whole lot left to say. Other than thank you again for reading, and i hope to hear from you all again soon, in this 'verse or another. 

Till we meet again,

T.C.U.

xxx PP xxx


End file.
